Sakura no Hanazakari aka The Blooming of Sakura
by asianktn
Summary: [AU] When Touya is banished and Nadeshiko dies, Princess Sakura loses her right to the kingdom and is trapped in the castle walls. Who can save her? Switched Identities, Playful Banter, Unrequited loves, Sad Romance, SxS, YxT.
1. Chapter 1

**Minor notes before reading: **

**If you're familiar with ancient Chinese marriage practices or even "The Joy Luck Club," you'll understand the power associated with being first wife as compared to second or third wives. If not, all you need to know is that first wife is the most respected position among a group of wives. **

**I welcome flames and constructive criticism, but don't bother flaming about my manipulation of how genetics work in this fiction. I majored in biochemistry. Setting is medieval Asia; just assume that back then, people weren't as knowledgeable about DNA as they are today. **

My mother was the second wife of a powerful man named Clow Reed.

At least, that is what is recorded in the Clow Kingdom's Royal Archives. The memories of the truth will take maybe a generation to be completely forgotten, but eventually, all will know the history of the Clow Kingdom as such: Nadeshiko Amamiya, Princess of the Japanese Empire, was second wife to Clow Reed, thus ending a feud between the long-time rivals of the empiric worlds of China and Japan.

There was a time when my mother was the first wife of Clow. Although it was mainly a political marriage, the beginning years of that marriage were happy times. My mother's first child was a strong son, an excellent candidate to be heir of Clow's kingdom. Clow was pleased with the potential he saw in his son, whom he named Touya after the plum blossoms just beginning to turn a deep purple in the castle gardens. He noted how Touya had not only quickly mastered various forms of martial arts, but excelled in his academic studies and strategies. Clow was hopeful to produce another fine son, but after a few years of my mother's barren womb and miscarriages, he sought the advice of the royal viziers and mages. He never realized that they had been against his marriage to Japan's princess, and were corrupt in their prophecies; he never realized that they were the source of my mother's barrenness, that they had slipped weak poisons and toxins into her food.

"She is evil, Royal Highness," they hissed softly over swirling white smoke, tossing sand into a small pot of water. "She is a witch and will offer you nothing but troubles. You can only produce more children with a Chinese woman. The gods have seen her Majesty as unworthy of you, my Lord."

Clow was reluctant to believe them, and continued to try to produce another son, but was disappointed with the result of my mother's miraculous pregnancy: a weak girl. He took the time to name me after the sakura blossoms that were starting to burgeon fully on the cherry trees, but it was the last intimate moment he shared with the woman named Nadeshiko. He soon took on a second wife who had no real royalty in her blood, a beautiful Chinese woman named Xiao-Mei. Her first child was a son named Meizuo; their second was a girl they named Meilin.

* * *

The young princess smiled at her reflection in the vanity mirror as Riika brushed her silky honey-blonde hair. Chiharu and Naoko were behind her, waiting with a new beautiful ballgown of pink chiffon and white lace.

"Naoko, could you fetch me the gift for my brother, please?"

Naoko smiled and bowed slightly with a "yes Princess" before she retreated to the closet and extracted a large box wrapped with a purple ribbon and perhaps a bit too much of frill and curled streamers. Riika smiled softly as she fixed the sparkling beaded pin among the princess's tresses.

"It is the fourth time you had to see it, your highness. Are you that anxious about the present?"

Sakura giggled as the package was set on the marbled top of the vanity, and took it into her lap. She removed the top lid and smiled down at the two stuffed dolls: a golden bear with a lion's tail, and a velvet black cat with narrowed ruby eyes. Her finger trailed gently along the rare yellow diamonds she used for the bear's eyes. "It is my brother's 18th birthday. He is soon to take over the empire, and needs nothing in terms of wealth. This present, although crafted from precious gold thread and jewels, was entirely made by me and my mother. I wanted to tell him that even though he's getting older, he should always remember to stay young at heart."

Riika finished with the last stray lock of hair. "It is a very thoughtful present that holds much wisdom."

Sakura giggled as she turned slightly to Riika on the white cushioned seat. "Do you think he'll like it?" She turned doubtfully back at the present in her lap. "Maybe I should have gone with the usual rare birds from Madagascar."

Riika smiled and held the princess's hand. "Princess, although you are ten, you are showing wisdom beyond your years with a loving hand-stitched present. You are giving him hours of your personal toil. I am sure that His highness will love anything, and especially this, from his favorite sister."

Sakura blushed and replaced the lid on the box. "Favorite sister, my foot. He's always calling me a monster."

Riika smiled and stood, taking the princess's hand to lead her to the other ladies-in-waiting to put on the dress.

* * *

The feast was as spectacular as expected. Sakura's heart had hammered when she was the last to present a gift among the twenty tigers, mountains of gold, and coves of precious treasure from the other kingdoms.

"A reminder for you to stay young at heart, your highness, despite the difficulties you may face as ruler in the future," she smiled.  
Touya chuckled as he flipped over the nametags on the collars of the dolls. "Kero-chan? Suppi-chan?"  
Sakura blushed. "Mother helped in the naming."  
Touya's grin twisted mischievously. "I can tell from this horrible stitching on Kero-chan that only a kaijou could have made this."  
Sakura's dark emerald eyes snapped up at him, but she held herself in check in the presence of dignitaries. "Mother helped with Suppi-chan, and I made Kero-chan."

"Hand-stitched presents?" Meizuo guffawed. "Marvelously thrifty of you, Sakura-hime. I commend you on your weaseling tactics."

Touya shot a piercing glare at Meizuo, who instantly fell silent, and then smiled at Sakura warmly. Sakura lowered her head, and made to take the box away.

"He's right. I don't know what I was thinking. Please, give them back to me, and tomorrow, I'll send you a phoenix from France. There was a merchant here just the other day…"

Touya pulled the box away from Sakura and tenderly tilted up her chin with a finger. "Princesses should never lower their heads. I love the present even more because it is from you, kaijou." He smiled, and Sakura couldn't retort with all the happy tears spilling over her long lashes.

* * *

That night, Sakura was left staring at the gauzy canopy over her bed. Sleep would not come; she was too delighted that Touya was pleased with the present. With a soft sigh, she slipped out of the silken covers and quietly snuck through the corridors to Touya's room. She was happy to see that the light was still on and stepped up to the partially opened door, raising her hand to knock on it.

"We must leave tonight."

Sakura froze. It was her brother's voice.

"To-ya…" Sakura recognized it as her brother's squire, Yukito. Only he was ever allowed to call Touya by that nickname.

"The guests and guards are drunk after the feast. Security is at its weakest. We must strike now or we'll never know when another opportunity will show."

_The brilliant strategy of her brother…_

"You are going to be crowned emperor of the Asian kingdom in a few days! You can't leave now. You'll regret leaving behind your life as royalty."

_He's abandoning his throne?_

"A bag of gold is more than enough for us to live together till we are old and grey, Yukito."

_He's going to live as a peasant! _

"I know that, but—" Yukito was cut off by what sounded like her brother kissing him fiercely. Sakura was sickened, and leaned against the wall next to the door, sliding down slowly. Her brother… He'd never marry a princess of a powerful country and continue the bloodline. There were a few deep breaths of silence as the kiss broke.

"I love you, Yukito. My father and this kingdom would never accept it. Our only chance to be together is to run away, tonight. Please, won't you believe in me?" There was a pleading note to the end of Touya's words.

There was a long pause. "Yes… I will believe in you."

Sakura broke into fresh tears. The room was spinning, and it was getting hard to breathe. Her room… she had to get to her room. Dashing through the endlessly long passageways of the castle, she didn't stop running until she was safely in the comforts of her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

A short while later, there was a knock on her door. "I'm sleeping," she shouted angrily.

The door opened anyway. Touya walked in, holding his hands behind his back. "Talking in your sleep too? You really are a kaijou," he grinned impishly.

She was silent. He cleared his throat and tossed a familiar satin slipper on the foot of her bed. "Only a kaijou could make such a din in satin slippers." Sakura turned away, sulking over her pillows. "You must have heard," he said more seriously.

"You know what will happen if you leave," Sakura began.  
"I know."  
"Meizuo is going to have to be crowned emperor then. Father won't let me have the throne."  
"I know."  
"Mother will be heartbroken."  
"I know."  
"_I'll_ be heartbroken."

Touya smiled sadly. The featherbed sank slightly under his weight as he sat by her side. He stroked her hair slowly, a rueful sigh escaping into the night air. "I wish you could come with me, Sakura. I will miss you. But, understand that you will be happier living your days as royalty. Pretty dresses suit you; this place is just too restricting for me."

"But you're perfect at everything!" Sakura cried, sitting up. "Please, don't leave me!"  
"Sakura… I would never leave you. One day, I will become famous, and—"  
"You're already famous," she retorted.

He smiled and continued, "—and come back for you. You will never know the taste of shame, and be escorted out of the castle by your handsome brother who lead his own life, and built his own reputation with his own hands, not with his blood lineage."

Sakura turned sadly to him. "You promise?"  
He pulled a stuffed doll from behind his back and placed it in her hands. "Kero-chan!" she smiled.  
"I am leaving him with you, and will return with Suppi-chan so that they may be reunited. You made them yourself. Nobody else can come and claim you, because there is none other like it in the world," he whispered softly.

Sakura nodded slowly, and kissed Touya's cheek tenderly through streaming tears. "Please… find happiness with Yukito-san, brother."

* * *

The next day, the castle was in an uproar. Although none noticed the missing few bags of gold in the treasury, the stable boys were shocked to find that the king's two best horses were missing as the royal court sought the vanished prince and his squire. Clow read the farewell note Touya left on his nightstand, and slowly crushed the paper in his hand. He stood up solemnly, and made a motion for a royal decree to be recorded.

"May it be decreed that the man named Touya was never of the royal family." A gong sounded at the end of each statement. "May Touya's name be erased from the archives, and may the man named Touya be banished from the Kingdom of Clow. If he ever steps in the kingdom, he is to be immediately killed." Sakura's horrified gasps were drowned out by the crash of the gong.

Clow continued slowly, taking the time to take his spectacles off and watch the light play over the glass.

"Over a decade ago, I was advised by my viziers, but I was a proud and foolish man blinded by love. I am now glad that I had at least attempted to fill their wishes. I have another heir thanks to their wisdom. To attempt my wrongs to them in the past, I will further declare that Nadeshiko Amamiya is to be named second wife, and Xiao-Mei the first."

Nadeshiko uttered hoarsely, "No!" She flew to his feet in a flurry of white and blue silk andknelt before him miserably. "Please, your majesty, mercy!"

His glance was cold. "I show you mercy by making you my second wife, woman. I will allow you and Sakura to live to the end of your days in the castle." His throat caught slightly as he continued with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "You will never leave the castle unless it was your own choice. Even after my death, no one is to force you or Sakura out."

Nadeshiko never heard of him. She clutched her chest, and could only inhale in small gasps. She collapsed in front of him, writhing as she felt her heart die.

"Nadeshiko!" he cried, and pulled her up slightly, holding her lithe frame in his arms.  
"Mother!" Sakura screamed, dashing out of her throne on the dais to her mother.  
"Advisors!" Clow called with a tremor in his booming voice.

The viziers and mages instantly swarmed at his side. He glanced at them helplessly.

"We will do our best to save her with our white magic, your Majesty. But being that she is an evil witch, we can not promise it will take…"  
"She is _not_ a witch, you horrible crones!" Sakura shrieked, clinging to her mother's hand as she gazed into the identical jade eyes.  
"Sakura…" she whispered.

Sakura was struck with horror as she felt she was witnessing her own death. The last thing Sakura remembered before fainting was the slowly dimming glow in her mother's jade eyes.

* * *

Nadeshiko was given the honor of being buried in a magnificent funeral, with thousands of petals raining throughout the kingdom. Clow died shortly after. The people said it was because of a broken heart, and rallied that he be buried next to Nadeshiko so that their souls would at least be at peace in heaven. Xiao-Mei took the position of Empress of Clow, and in an effort to garner the people's love, relented to them. She had planned to discreetly get rid of Sakura, the final reminder of Clow and Nadeshiko's love, but Clow's final decree that Sakura stay at the castle unless she left of her own accord was binding. Nevertheless, she found a loophole.

"You are an orphan," Xiao-Mei smiled cruelly.

Sakura lowered her gaze respectfully before the Empress, but kept her chin raised defiantly. Xiao-Mei continued after a pause. "A fortunate orphan, nonetheless. You are blessed to have found the generous Clow who allowed you to live here. I can not override his last command, but I hardly think you can live your life as royalty here, right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned her gaze slowly upwards to her. "What do you mean, your Majesty?"

Xiao-Mei chuckled. "The orphaned daughter of the second wife means nothing in terms of title. Feel free to earn your keep in the castle where you belong: one of the many maids here."

Sakura glared in silence.

"Furthermore, the orphaned daughter of the second wife needs no pretty dresses or ladies-in-waiting. From now on, they will be serving Meilin your frills and petticoats. You can see the head steward about getting your uniform in order. Unless…" Xiao-Mei laughed. "… You would rather leave the castle with a pitiful dignity worthy of your brother?"

_Her brother… He promised to come back for her. If she left now, where would he find her? _

Sakura smiled, ending Xiao-Mei's laughter abruptly. "Of course, your Majesty. What you say is true. As an orphan, I would be honored to serve you as a maid here. So then…" she curtsied slightly and retreated out of the main room. The door shut behind her, and a loud crash of expensive pottery rang through the castle, making Sakura pause in her steps for a moment before she went on to the main steward's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter features a partial glimpse of song lyrics I've written myself. Even though they may not be featured in a song any time soon, don't take them. I've titled it "My Memory". It is loosely based on the main theme song for a Korean drama called "Winter Sonata" sung by Ryu Shi Won. **

_Six years later… _

A young woman of sixteen smoothed out the wide, white frilled band over her honey-blonde locks as she walked through the halls of the castle. Her palms slid back over the white apron of her black uniform as she paused in her steps, glancing up at the two burly men in the castle guard uniform before her. She smiled faintly, glancing at the shimmering plate mail with the crest of the Mei clan emblazoned on the chest in gold.

"Tomoyo—I mean, Daidouji-sama is here again? She is very persistent, isn't she?" Sakura laughed. "Even when we were young, she would never give up in hide-and-seek until she found me all by herself."

They were silent. "Locking me up in my room again until company's gone?" she continued, knowing the drill. "Then, please, let's hurry before Tomoyo sees me." She continued on her path to the servants' quarters.

* * *

The Princess Tomoyo of the Daidouji Kingdom was most displeased. The amethyst eyes that were a sign of the Daidouji blood were flashing dangerously.

"For the last time, where is the princess Sakura?" she growled at Meilin, who was merely allowing her hair to be brushed the daily thousand strokes by Chiharu.

"She was never worthy of your presence, oh gracious one," came the lilting voice of Xiao-Mei. She stepped out from the drapes behind the throne in a new regal crown of glittering diamonds set in her ink-black hair that was piled majestically over her head.

"A princess, unworthy of me, your Majesty?" Tomoyo smiled, although it did not extend to her eyes. "Surely your flattery exceeds itself."

"No, Princess, I speak only truth, although on behalf of the Mei Kingdom, we are honored with your visit. Please understand that she was an orphan, and we were gracious enough to adopt her into our household. But she declined to stay, and left in search of her brother many years ago. I have also told you each time that Sakura is no longer worthy of the title 'princess', yet—"

"Yet each time," Tomoyo politely cut in, "I remind you that no matter what you call her, she is still the Princess Sakura of the Clow Kingdom in my eyes, and I know she would not have left this kingdom without alerting me first. I know she is being held prisoner here and demand to speak to her."

"I promise that Sakura is no longer here, young Princess. Perhaps it is also in your best interests that Meilin, the only Princess of the Mei Kingdom, formerly known as the Clow Kingdom, become your new playmate."

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed; she heard the hint of the veiled threat, and she was vulnerable in the Mei territory if she was regarded as an enemy. Without another word, she left the throne room in a whirl of sapphire silks, making sure the heels of her shoes clicked angrily on the marbled floor.

Outside of the castle gates, Tomoyo turned to the attendant on her left and spoke softly. "Kurogane, go as an ambassador to the Li kingdom. War is not my specialty, but I will employ the strongest forces in Asia to get Sakura free."

"Yes Princess," the dark warrior said as he bowed before charging on his stallion, leaving Tomoyo to board her carriage with the other attendants.

* * *

_Li Kingdom_

"He has been in your ranks since six years ago, Your Majesty," Yamazaki, the Court Minister said. "He is only known as Hou, written with the Chinese character of phoenix. There is no information available on his biography. Since serving for you, he has earned his reputation as a skilled fighter and master strategist."

Syaoran stroked his chin as he sat on his throne, quiet in thought.

"I will consider his promotion to general then, Yamazaki. But I want to see him first. Bring him to me."  
"Yes, your highness." Yamazaki motioned to the guards at the entrance. "Let him enter."

The large mahogany doors creaked open as a young man dressed in black steel marched through. The steel toes of his leather boots echoed against the high walls of the throne room, and continued to sound until there was a rustle of leather cloak and clink of steel sword as he set down on one knee before the king.

"Your highness?" he said, resting his right arm over his bent knee.  
"Are you Hou?" Syaoran asked, glancing over the man.  
"Yes, your highness."  
"Where are you from? The records do not indicate you as being a citizen of the Li country." Syaoran flipped through several papers on the nearby desk as he walked around.  
"I am from the Clow country, your majesty."

Syaoran nodded, tilting his head back in thought. "Six years ago, the emperor of the Clow died. Its name has been changed to suit the new empress, the Mei Kingdom. Were you not aware of it?"  
After a pause, his voice held a note of forced calm. "No, your majesty, I was not aware of it. I have been training in camps and battling in the ranks."

Syaoran's sharp eyes caught Hou's fist visibly tightening, but continued his interrogation.

"You live with a brother who bears no familial resemblance to you. His name is…" Syaoran glanced at a piece of paper in his hand. "Yukito?"  
"He prefers to be known as Tsukishiro, your highness." Hou's voice was trembling, as though it were harder to control.

Syaoran nodded, and suddenly pulled out his sword with a chilling ring of metal sliding against the scabbard. Syaoran swung the blade high and sliced it down, the edge of the blade abruptly stopped precisely on the side of his neck exposed under the protective armor Hou wore; Hou had not moved an inch. Syaoran chuckled, and tapped the flat of the blade on Hou's other shoulder.

"I like your courage. Or were you too scared to move?" Syaoran grinned as he replaced the sword at his hip.  
"It is a soldier's duty to lay down his life for his king, even at the hands of the ruler himself."

Syaoran smiled at the answer. "And you also must have known that I would not be so foolish as to murder a valuable asset to our kingdom."  
Hou was silent. "Surely you realize you are the best among the ranks?" Syaoran prodded.  
"I am grateful for your subjective opinion, your highness."

Syaoran laughed and clapped a hand on Hou's shoulder. "Arise, for you are now my head general. Hopefully you will prove to be a loyal confidante. The floor is no place for your knees anymore, friend." His hand was extended to Hou, who slowly stood up and shook it.

Another attendant whispered into Yamazaki's ear. After an alarmed gaze, Yamazaki turned to Syaoran.

"What is it?" Syaoran could already sense something was happening.  
"Your Majesty, a representative of the Daidouji kingdom is here. He requests to speak to you regarding a matter of utmost urgency."  
Syaoran waved his hand. "Show him in then."

The doors opened once more and a man similarly dressed in black steel and a headband bearing the Daidouji seal entered. He knelt before Syaoran.

"On behalf of the Daidouji lands, I come to request your aid in a war, your highness."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow with interest. "It is to my knowledge that the Daidoujis are a peaceful people. Why the sudden interest in war?"

"It is a rescue mission, your highness. When the princess's childhood friend is endangered, even her patience is not to be toyed with," Kurogane replied.

"Princess Tomoyo is requesting this? Yes, I suppose even a mother rabbit will unleash her fury when her young are endangered." Syaoran mused. "Who is the friend?"

"She was the Princess of the former Clow Kingdom, Princess Sakura. When Clow Reed died, she has since been hidden away by the Mei family, and Tomoyo had not been allowed to visit her."

Hou suddenly gripped Kurogane, dragging him up to stand as he pulled on his cloak. "What do you mean hidden away?" he hissed darkly.

"Hou, release him." Syaoran's command was direct and quiet, but he didn't hear him.

"You say this is the work of that miserable bitch of a woman Xiao-Mei?" Hou's eyes were blazing angrily, and his grip seemed only to tighten.

"Hou, I trust this means that you will be accepting the Daidouji proposal for war?"

Hou froze, his glare still potent,and turned as his hand slowly loosened around Kurogane, who promptly adjusted his cloak rather irritably. Syaoran snapped his fingers and ascribe immediately bowed, a pen and paper at the ready.

"Agreed, I think it is a shame to keep a princess, former or not, shut up in the castle. But war is not something to decide in a moment. We need information. I will not have blood uselessly spilled. You," Syaoran pointed at the scribe. "I need a letter out to Hiiragizawa. He has a post in Europe. Send our fastest horses there—"

"There's no need for that, your highness," Eriol loftily said as he breezed through the room toward the three. He was dressed in his black robes, and sported a new black hat over his head, its gaudy size and gold designs clearly indicating he had bought it as a souvenir from Europe. "I felt I would be needed as soon as I found the perfect beach in southern France. No time to enjoy it, but that's the way my life spins."

Syaoran grinned. "I see why you are worthy of your title, royal vizier."

Eriol offered a benign smile and waved his long golden staff crowned with a blazing golden sun and moon. A blue glow surrounded the two figures that materialized before him. One was knelt on the ground, glowing white as snowy tresses tied in a loose knot flew behind him, the rest of his body shrouded by a pair of large angelic wings. The other was a dark slender form standing next to him, a pair of ruby butterfly wings fanning out over her black and crimson costume.

"Yue. Ruby Moon." Eriol called each awake. Yue's ice-blue eyes opened slowly as he arose, the matching sky blue trimmed along the length of his ivory clothes; Ruby Moon flicked back her long scarlet locks as her ruby eyes fluttered up to Eriol.

"Master, long time no see," she winked cheekily as she stretched her arms over her head.  
"Yes, it has been a while," Eriol mused. "I have work for you two, as usual."  
"Mouuu Master never gives us any time off, right Yue-kun?" Ruby Moon grinned as she nudged her magical counterpart in the shoulder.  
"What is the assignment, Master?" he asked. Yue was as stoic as ever.

"Syaoran and I will be taking a tour of the Clow castle. You will be escorting us there, as I would absolutely hate being dependant on mere mortal strength if things turned ugly," Eriol chuckled despite the gravity of his words.

Eriol turned and raised an appraising eye at Hou. "New general? I commend you on your choice despite my absence, your highness. What is your name?"

"Hou," he said gruffly. "May I have permission to drop a notice at home that my term as a soldier was extended?"

Eriol nodded and gripped his shoulder. "No need, go on home and relax. You have earned your rest."

Hou's dark eyes glittered. "I insist that I accompany you and the king to—"

"But my insisting carries more weight. Go home. You will be called soon when the time arises." Eriol's voice was stern.

After a pause, Hou nodded and bowed before exiting. "Yes, sir."

When the doors closed after him, Eriol grinned and pushed his glasses higher along his nose. A large swirling portal opened before them. "Now then, shall we go, my Lord?"

* * *

Royalty was visiting the castle again; Sakura could tell by the familiar click of her door locking as she sat in her room.

Sakura sighed and opened the French doors to the small balcony the servants' quarters shared. She leaned over the white iron railing, a small stuffed animal in her hand. She glanced down at it, and grinned, tapping the golden bell on its throat before she rested her elbows on the smooth ledge.

"Onii-chan… They changed my name to YingFa now…" she smiled sadly. "But you still haven't forgotten me, have you?"

* * *

Eriol grinned as Syaoran fumbled with the black robes in front of the palace gates. He straightened his own princely outfit and glanced back at the staff-wielding Syaoran.

"Be careful with that. Took a lot of magic for me to make it," Eriol whispered. "And, could you _try_ to look more like a royal vizier?"

Syaoran grumbled as he adjusted the large black hat Eriol bought from England. Syaoran suspected the gaudy fashion was bought solely for this purpose: to make Syaoran's life miserable. "Why are we floating around switching identities anyway? You're the one with the magic to locate Sakura faster."

Eriol chuckled, "You also lack the qualities that make a good ambassador."

Syaoran gave him a sharp look to which Eriol merely laughed, "Well, it's true. I bet you that this so-called Empress of the Mei family will try to push her daughter Meilin on me as a future bride. The Clow family had strong magic throughout the regime to protect its citizens, but without Clow Reed, it is only a matter of time before the far-off countries know of their vulnerability. They must be anxious to make nice with the neighboring warring kingdoms, and there is no nobler and more powerful army than yours, Lord Syaoran."

Syaoran looked sour as the doors began to open. He sighed as Eriol gently nudged him, pushing him into the city. "Knowing you, it would be approximately 4 seconds before you threaten to have them all beheaded for bothering with your personal affairs," he whispered before they stepped into the Clow Kingdom. "And that," he continued, "is most unwanted in a dangerous situation like this."

The royal family was waiting at the top of the main hall's marble staircase. A red carpet trimmed with gold lined the way down to the entrance.

"Lord Syaoran," Xiao-Mei fawned instantly as she rushed down the stairs gracefully. "It is a wonderful honor for us to meet you at last," she smiled at Eriol. "I trust the traveling was not too harsh during the spring? There have been reports of flooding along the rivers."

"No, no, no trouble at all when I have a fine mage like Eriol by my side," Eriol grinned, gesturing at Syaoran.

Meilin's eyes lit up when she saw the chocolate unruly locks on the handsome mage. "Pleased to meet you, royal vizier of the Li kingdom," she smiled shyly as she caught up with her mother at the foot of the stairs.

"Dear, where are your manners?" Xiao-Mei hissed sharply. "The first greetings are to be reserved for the Prince Syaoran himself."

Eriol grinned and turned to the Empress. "That is not necessary, your Majesty. Manners are secondary when we come for matters of grave importance. We have heard only too late that Clow had died six years ago, and that is a dangerous condition indeed for the protection of the Mei kingdom. I fear that the safety of your lovely daughter and your citizens is in jeopardy."

Syaoran glanced at Eriol from the corner of his eyes. Had he always been so smooth?

Xiao-Mei blushed, patting her daughter's hand lovingly. "L-lovely, you say? Oh you are too kind, your Highness." Meilin frowned at the sapphire-blue eyes behind the silvery spectacles. For some reason, he unnerved her, and she did not look forward to being his bride.

"Well then, because I have Princess Meilin's best interests in my heart, I will have my vizier do the preliminary checks around the castle, and see if there are any immediate repairs in your security system," Eriol continued as he smiled.

"Oh of course, and thank you for your generosity, your Highness," Xiao-Mei continued to simper. "Please, follow me to the dining hall for the banquet we are holding in your honor. We will have a guard escort your mage around the castle grounds and—"

"Don't bother the guard, esteemed Empress. Eriol prefers to do his work alone anyway; rather a kook with his secrecy and sorcery," Eriol grinned impishly as he set Syaoran off. "His magic will guide him to the source of any problem here."

Xiao-Mei looked uneasy at the request to have a magician roaming loose in her home. "Ah, is that so, Prince Syaoran? But at the very least, we can—"

"Good grief is my stomach the source of embarrassment," Eriol grinned as he patted his stomach. "A banquet, you say? Do you have any of those Japanese specialties with the …" Eriol's voice drifted off as he took the Empress's arm and gently guided her to the main dining room.

Syaoran sighed as he was left alone in the foyer. Where was he supposed to start in this mansion? He decided to employ an Anaconda strategy he found useful many times in war, working from the outside and winding his way inwards. After obtaining directions to the palace gardens from a nearby guard, Syaoran found himself in a lush jungle of exotic flowers and tropical birds that chirped. It was truly a garden worthy of the powerful kingdom. Suddenly, a sweet sirenic voice broke into his sight-seeing tour of the many fountains.

_Phoenix song? _

Syaoran had once heard the brilliantly plumed phoenix sing during his 16th birthday celebration, and he thought at the time that it was the most beautiful sound in the world; but now, this voice rivaled it. Syaoran sidestepped through the garden, trying to peer over hedges as he looked for the source. Curiosity overwhelmed him, and he could not help but be reminded of Ulysses' encounter with the Sirens, who had killed many sailors before him. But such a beautiful voice couldn't mean the end of _his_ doom, could it? As he drew nearer, the humming began to form words.

_A human's voice?_

The song was slow, a sad rueful melody.

_My memory…_

_I've treasured in my heart_

_Precious moments with you_

_From the second I knew_

_That our love was true,_

_To each time our ways would part_

Syaoran was standing under the white railing, hugging close to the ivy-covered brick wall of the castle. As he blinked up at the sun shining into his eyes, he could make out a pair of slender hands holding a small dark object, and a crease of a woman's skirt flirting out between the bars of the balcony.

_So far away…_

_Even if I close my eyes, I can see them._

_Reminisce with me,_

_And I must believe our destiny_

_Will show us true harmony—_

The song was ended abruptly by a soft feminine gasp of "Kero-chan!" Something dropped in front of Syaoran. From his distance, he could see that it was the dark object the hands had been holding.

"Ah! Kero-chan! One… second…" Syaoran glanced up at the voice and immediately shot his gaze to the ground again. His cheeks were enflamed as he cleared his throat guiltily.

A slender girl in a maid's uniform paused halfway from sliding her left leg over the railing. She flattened her frilly skirt closer to herself as she glanced down. "Wh—Who's there?"

Syaoran stepped out of the shadows at a respectable enough distance so that when he glanced up, he wouldn't be looking directly up her skirt. "My name is S—I mean Eriol."

"W-were you there this entire time? Are you a pervert? A stalker?" Her voice was almost frantic as she tried to scramble back over the railing into the balcony.

Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle. He had never been accused of being a pervert, although he did accidentally see a bit more thigh on the woman than he was used to.

"A-are you laughing at me? What are you doing? Hey, wait, leave that alone!"

Syaoran was picking up the object that had fallen, a small stuffed bear with a lion's tail. Although it looked slightly worn along the ears, it seemed to be made of precious gold thread; the way the eyes glimmered in the sunlight was also distinctive of being made of yellow diamond.

"Is this Kero-chan?" he grinned as he held it up.  
"Ooh, you tramp! Give that back to me at once!" she demanded.

"Cute… did you make it yourself? I've never seen one like it," he teased. He couldn't resist torturing the pretty maid who had the nerve to accuse Prince Syaoran, Master of the most powerful armed forces and a fabulously wealthy kingdom, a pervert, even though he was in disguise.

"It's… It's important to me. Give it back, now!"

Syaoran's grin only grew more mischievous. "Why don't you come down here and get it yourself then? You looked like you were doing all right, jumping from your balcony. It's only the second floor. I promise to catch you."

"And let you look up my skirt? I think not!" she retorted.  
"I didn't mean to look up when you were coming down. Who expects a girl to come raining out of the balconies?" he said hotly.  
"So you _did_ look up my skirt, you scoundrel! Pervert!" she cried before throwing her slipper at him.

Although he easily dodged it, Syaoran was offended. "Hey, stop it, and I'll give you back your stupid doll. And your shoe," he added as an afterthought.

"How? My room will be locked until the royalty leaves."

_Her room was locked when royal guests came over? How suspicious… _

"Well? How do you expect to give it back?" she asked impatiently.

Syaoran shaded his eyes as he peered up at the railing. "I can throw it to you, if you'll catch it."

"No, please don't! You might miss and Kero-chan will be stuck in the trees," she pleaded.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, but didn't bother to argue how he'd never miss such an easy shot unless she was an absolute dunce at catching things. He glanced around and spied the white trellis that the ivy ambled along near the balcony.

"Hold on, I'll be right up there," he called to her.  
"You're coming up _here_? No, you horrible brat, stay down there, stay down there! I have… I have more stuff to throw at you!" she cried as she dashed back into her room, looking for potential weapons.

Despite the bulk of the black robes and golden staff, Syaoran was able to speedily race up the trellis and jump safely into the balcony before she rushed back. She skidded to a halt in front of him with a surprised gasp, dropping pencils and hairbrushes she had collected in her apron. He laughed, glancing down at the various pieces of artillery and picked a button off the floor as she shirked back instinctively, gazing at him as he straightened, inspecting the blue disc.

"Did you think a button would crush my skull?" he joked as he held up the button to her.  
"It could have hit your eye and blinded you," she said grudgingly before suddenly blushing as she glanced away from him. "Sorry the scene was just so… but anyway, how did you get up here?" she asked, suspiciously looking him up and down.  
Syaoran's smile grew as he merrily recited, "With love's light wings did I o'ercome these walls." _(A/N: This is from Romeo and Juliet)_

To his surprise, she laughed appreciably. "Shakespeare was always one of my favorite playwrights. I was thinking of the balcony scene as well just a moment ago, when Romeo slips into the Capulet home."

He raised an eyebrow with interest. "Knowledgeable in the classics and owner of a very expensive looking toy?" he inquired as he presented her with the slipper she threw and the golden bear. "What is your name, miss?"

She didn't answer him but cried out delightedly, "Kero-chan!" as she hugged the doll lovingly. "Thank you very much, Eri… what was your name again?"  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa," he said plainly, although he felt a tad guilty about the lie.  
She nodded. "Hiiragizawa-san, I am known as YingFa in the Mei household. As an orphan, I have no surname. Please feel free to call me YingFa."  
"Ah, please, call me… Eriol," Syaoran said awkwardly. She stepped back with a smile and curtsied slightly in front of him.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Eriol," she grinned. Gallantly, he gave a sweeping bow before her, accidentally knocking the golden scepter against the balcony rails. He grinned back sheepishly, and continued, "A pleasure to meet you as well, YingFa."

The golden staff glowed suddenly in Syaoran's hand. Eriol's face appeared at the center of the sun decorating the top of the slender scepter.

"Your H—I mean…" Eriol cleared his throat, suddenly aware that YingFa was there. "You worthless loitering mage! Where are you?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. Eriol wasn't the only person who could maneuver the situation to call him names with childish glee.

"I'm still checking around the gardens, oh Honorable Nerdy One," Syaoran drawled lazily.

YingFa looked on with interest. "Is that the Prince Syaoran Li? I heard he was in the castle today."

Eriol grinned brightly and winked at her. "What else did they say about me?"

Syaoran cleared his throat unnecessarily loudly, and smacked the tiled floor with the end of the staff a few times. Eriol was visibly annoyed that Syaoran was abusing his precious staff. "What do you want, Esteemed Bookworm?" Syaoran grinned.

"Get out of there. We're leaving. I'll see you at the gates," Eriol grumbled shortly before his face shimmered back into the golden plane of the sun.

YingFa giggled softly. "He's not anything like I imagined him to be."

Syaoran glanced sideways at her. "What did you think he was going to be like? I'm sure the rumors of the elite Prince Syaoran are filled with praises of his handsome looks and unrivaled cool?" He buffed his nails slightly on the black robes.

YingFa glanced at him curiously, tilting her head. "We must have heard different rumors. All I've heard about him was that he was a blushing virgin who declared war on every country that made the slightest mention about women."

He almost fell over himself. "Eriol…" he swore under his breath.

* * *

Outside the gates, Eriol was waiting impatiently for Syaoran. When he finally appeared, he snatched back his staff and peered over the length, inspecting it. After spying the new scratch along the side, Eriol employed a rare glare at his Highness.

"I hope this was a well-earned bit of damage and sniffed up some useful information, Brattish Prince," he said testily.

"Hm?" Syaoran glanced at Eriol distractedly. He was still grinning about the beautiful and interesting maid. "Oh, I uh… I made a contact within the castle walls." He cleared his throat unnecessarily. "She might lead us to the Princess Sakura with her knowledge of the castle. She's a maid."

Eriol peered at him quizzically. "I endured hours of their vile chef's 'specialties' and fawning over Xiao-Mei and Meilin for you to make a new friend? I expected more from a master strategist."

Syaoran's dreamy gaze turned sour as he snapped his fingers irritably at Eriol. "Let's go home, Four-Eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot that little Kero has black dots for eyes, not the yellow baleful eyes in his true form. So um… let's just scratch out that part about yellow diamonds and replace it with "black onyx" for his eyes. Kurogane - Tomoyo was borrowed from Tsubasa Chronicles. Lastly, I thought it was interesting that a reviewer compared it to Cinderella. I had actually considered the name of this fic to be "Cinderella Reborn" at one point. I wasn't sure why, because I didn't think this fic was similar to Cinderella other than a girl suddenly orphaned and living with two step-siblings and an evil stepmother. I really don't want Meilin to be a bad guy here though, as I love Meilin's character and am tired of seeing her portrayed as such. **

Kurogane was on one knee in front of an empty throne; Tomoyo was standing next to the high-arched windows of the castle, staring out at the world as the rain spattered across the gold and red glass. She had been like that since he delivered the news of the preliminary mission's failure to find Sakura within the Clow Kingdom's walls an hour ago. He too, had remained motionless for that hour, and although his knees were getting numb, he made no outward sign of it. He knew she was grieving for Sakura, and it was a knight's code to swear eternal loyalty to his lady, even to the extent that her pain would become his. Finally, after feeling the hour crawl by, Tomoyo sighed deeply.

"Sakura… where are you?"

* * *

In the privacy of a small cottage just outside the Li castle walls, Touya grabbed a worn-looking stuffed cat from the bookcase and sat down heavily. Yukito smiled benignly as he set a steaming mug of tea in front of him before sitting across from him, tucking his chin over both palms, a mischievous twinkle in his gray eyes hidden behind his silver glasses.

After a few moments of politely ignoring his staring, Touya surrendered and tilted his head at him. "What?" he muttered gruffly.

"It's so rare to see To-ya looking so cute," he grinned.

Touya's face flushed considerably and he shifted so that Yukito wasn't directly looking at him. His finger traced along the tattered scarlet ribbon at its throat, a silver bell and a matching nametag bearing "Suppi-chan" jingled softly.

"Do you think she's still in there, Yuki?" he asked tonelessly.

Yukito reached out and took Touya's other hand that was resting on the table. "The royal bloodline of the Clows has been known to have an unrivaled stubborn streak. I see it in you, and I know Sakura would never leave the place where you would claim her, no matter how horribly they're treating her."

Touya glanced up at him. "You think they're being that bad to her? I didn't realize that my parents would die… because of me…" he trailed off sadly. He paused, and cleared his throat before beginning again, a fresh note of confidence in his voice. "I'm not going to let Sakura rot in there."

Yukito smiled. "That's the To-ya I know."

Touya grunted in reply as he reached for the stack of papers on the desk and a pencil…

* * *

"…So in actuality, we are all descendants of the great mole king Thumahatep, who accidentally discovered he could see when he drank the blood of a unicorn mixed with the dung of a white dog," Yamazaki, the court minister, stated as he held up a finger, looking as important as he could rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Syaoran was sitting in a chair in the library, his chin propped up by his fist, enthralled with the bit of history his mentors had never told him about. Eriol, mumbling curses while he polished his staff and occasionally shooting dark looks at Syaoran, was still sour about the ordeal yesterday, and decided not to let Syaoran know Yamazaki was lying for a little longer in a fit of revenge. Suddenly, the doors flew open and Hou strode in, marching briskly toward them. Syaoran glanced at him and slowly straightened, too interested in the grand entrance to admonish him about the formalities of entering. Hou slammed a stack of long parchment in front of him, smoothing out a few rolls. He looked rather proud as he pointed to the various scrawled diagrams.

"This is the layout of the castle, and these are a list of new strategies we can employ for the war," he said as he unrolled another scroll.

Syaoran glanced over the pages of the furious strokes of kanji letters and boldly written exclamation marks on the margins of each drawing. "How did you manage to get such a detailed blueprint? You've even marked down secret passageways the royalty use to exit the castle in times of war."

Hou waved his hand dismissively. "I used to work in the castle before I came here." Syaoran's brow furrowed further as he read a few of the innovating tactics. "And why do all your plans end with the slaughtering of the entire Mei clan?"

The general shifted slightly, adjusting the scarlet cloak's fastenings by his neck. "There are some notes in there that call for their torture before eventual executions," he defended.

Yamazaki and Eriol stepped closer to the desk and peered over them with some interest. "That's a really detailed method to have their intestines gutted publicly," Yamazaki grimaced. Eriol nodded in agreement. "Indeed, and the way you describe the precision needed to slice them from their throats down to their …" Eriol coughed slightly. "In any case, we can't use a full frontal attack on them like that without the confirmation that Princess Sakura is in there."

Syaoran leaned forward, gripping his fist with the other hand. "Does that mean we need to schedule another visit to the Clow Kingdom? To scout around some more, I mean," he added.

Eriol shook his head. "Xiao-Mei is not a foolish woman. She will know that on and off rounds around the castle, especially unsupervised, are not normal. We need constant surveillance on the area, but without being detected."

"What do you suggest?" Eriol had Hou's full attention.

Eriol was quiet for a moment. "Their weakness lies in their lack of defenses. As I had suspected, Xiao-Mei was eager for a betrothal between her daughter and a powerful warring kingdom."

Hou mused over it, and slowly grinned, his arms crossed in satisfaction. "An engagement will require a huge banquet, perhaps one that will last several days. Plenty of guests over…"

"_Too_ many guests to keep a sharp eye on," Syaoran continued. "Not only could we slip in spies in the form of guests, but we ourselves could check around the castle with little trouble."

"The castle guards there will also be drunk during the feast," Hou nodded. "Several days will be more than enough to locate Princess Sakura. I am confident."

Yamazaki frowned. "So then, what are you going to do after you find her? I doubt you can just sneak off with her, especially after a broken engagement."

Hou laughed heartily. "_That_ is where the 1001 torture methods I've devised especially for the Mei family come into play!"

The other three exchanged concerned glances in silence before Syaoran pulled enough courage together to speak. "The Meis will have to be contended with eventually in order to return the throne to the princess. Until then, I'd like this matter to be dealt with as little bloodshed as possible. It's foolish to waste lives in a war that will take place solely in the castle walls."

Hou nodded slowly at him. "I see why you have such a strong army, your majesty. You have won many wars not only through brilliant and decisive tactics, but your compassion for the people has earned their absolute loyalty to you."

Eriol cleared his throat. "It was me who came up with the idea, you know."

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Meizuo called before raising the crystal glass of red wine to his lips again. The door opened and Sakura entered with little grace, bowing only slightly to his back.

"You called for me, young prince?" she asked, her hands neatly folded against her apron.

Meizuo smirked as he turned from the fireplace and walked slowly towards her. The orange flames dancing in the hearth gave his silhouette a fearsome flickering corona, and Sakura stepped back slightly. He leaned only closer, a toothy smile pressing closer to her face as she determinedly kept her gaze on the floor. After a moment passed, he pulled away and picked up a bottle of wine in the ice bucket next to her.

"You've grown up, YingFa," he smiled as he refilled his glass.

"Maybe you can learn how to after a few centuries," she retorted automatically. He chuckled and shook a finger at her before picking up another clean glass and filling it.

"Ah, that fiery Sakura never went away, did it?" he mused as he handed her the glass. She made no movement to accept it; he gave a short laugh and retracted his hand before setting it down on the table next to the bottle. "You know, one of the first things you do when you train a slave is to change her name. Do you know why?"

Sakura remained in stony silence.

"It's a method of breaking them," he continued smoothly. "To make them forget who they are. A name is given by your parents, right? People who love you to some extent, in any case. It's an amazing thing, really. It's just a word, yet it becomes more than that as people age. It becomes their _identity._"

She glanced up at him. "So why did you call for 'Sakura'?"

Meizuo grinned, but it did not extend to the cruelty of his eyes. "Ah, but that was a test, YingFa. And do you know how you did on this test? You failed. Why? What you should have said to the messenger was 'I do not know a Sakura; I am Ying Fa.' And do you know what it means to fail a test, YingFa?"

He was advancing on her with each question, to which she replied by taking another step back until finally he had her against the wall. He didn't give her a chance to reply. "It means, dear Sakura," he chuckled with relish, "that you aren't broken yet." He suddenly seized her wrists easily with one hand and she gave a sharp cry as he pinned them above her head. "Shall I introduce the second method to breaking slaves in, Sakura?" he whispered against her ear as his other hand slithered along the thigh high stockings of her uniform under her skirt. Her eyes widened as she struggled against his grip with renewed energy. "Get… off… of me!" she gritted with difficulty as she simultaneously kicked and writhed in his grasp. There was a sudden flare of light as her latent magic kicked in and burned Meizuo's hands, forcing him to let go of her. She instantly shot off, dashing out of the room. She slammed the door of her room behind her hurriedly, but she fumbled with the locks with trembling fingers. When the last lock slid into place, she breathed hard, and leaned her back against the door, sinking down slowly to hug her knees. Only then did she allow herself to break down completely, her body wracked with quiet sobs.

Meanwhile, just in front of the castle gates, Eriol glanced up around the air, a concerned look in his eyes as he rotated slowly on the spot. Syaoran glanced at him after adjusting his magician's hat for the fifth time.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing… it's just strange. I thought I sensed a touch of magic, like a small barrier, similar to the one Clow used to protect the city."

Hou's eyes narrowed and clenched his fist tighter with aggravation. "The Clow bloodline is famous for that magic. It's a defense that will kick in automatically when anyone with the Clow blood in them is in danger."

Eriol nodded slowly. "That makes sense. Clow's magic is what kept a barrier impervious to outside attacks. Does that confirm Princess Sakura is in there?"

Syaoran shook his head. "We can't be too hasty and jump to conclusions. It could be either Meilin or Meizuo as well who were in a momentary span of danger. Although…" he admitted, "it is more likely it was Sakura in danger."

"We have to move fast and get her out of there. Her barrier magic will keep her safe to a point, but…" Hou trailed off. "I'm going to kill whoever tried to hurt her, and I bet it was that bitch Xiao-Mei" he growled.

"You were already going to kill her," reminded Eriol. "Yeah well, she's going to be killed even more," Hou added savagely.

A sudden thought occurred to Syaoran. "Hou, you worked in the castle before? Did you leave on good terms?"

After a pause, he grimaced, remembering what Yukito had told him last night. "I was banished. I am to be killed if I stepped foot in the kingdom again."

"That settles it," Syaoran nodded. "You can't go in and risk exposure as a spy in the walls. We'll use your blueprints to navigate our way around the castle, but we'll call you in for the final battle."

Hou had no choice but to obey.

* * *

Naoko nodded mutely before the Empress. "Yes, your highness," she replied. "Prince Syaoran expresses a wish to marry the Princess Meilin."

A steaming teacup was placed gently on the saucer. "After one meeting? He moves fast… I had faith in Meilin's charms," she said after a moment, although her voice was still doubtful. "I suppose a banquet is in order. Invite the usual kingdoms."

"Being that the dignitaries will be here for a week, shall we continue to lock up Sa—" Naoko caught herself. "YingFa?"

Xiao-Mei nodded slowly. "I suppose it's not possible to keep her locked in the room for the entire week, as much as I'd like that to happen. Let her continue work during the day, but keep her door locked at night."

"Yes, Empress," Naoko smiled in spite of herself. It was a small victory of freedom for Sakura if she could arrange for a meeting with Tomoyo.

* * *

Glancing back at the castle gardens, Meilin tilted her head as she critically compared her latest painting to the view, a slender brush artfully twirled in her right hand. Xiao-Mei was still animatedly chatting with her future husband at the side on the white patio seats. God only knew how much more planning she could stomach; if this was only the work for the engagement plans, she didn't want to bother with the wedding at all. She sighed and concentrated once more on her painting; she leaned over and flicked the end of the brush against the canvas, adding a touch more brown to the path that wended through the garden. Why was it getting so hard to focus?

The handsome answer appeared in the corner of her vision, bringing an immediate blush to her cheeks. Her grip on the brush tightened, and she accidentally spread a dark green smear along the rosebushes she had just painted.

"Oh!" she breathed with surprise. The amber-eyed mage turned his gaze with some interest to her, and walked by her side, glancing over her painting. She bit her lip nervously, silently cursing herself in her mind. Of _course_ he would come by just as she made a terrible mistake.

"It's not so bad," he finally said. She slowly turned her head to the left, watching him pick up a slim flat brush and load it with the same green paint, a touch of pink mixing in with it along the sides. Meilin nervously smoothed her silken black locks and stepped to the side, giving him room, but he shook his head and took her hand, slipping the brush between her fingers.

"It's your artwork. Another's hands shouldn't mess with it, but I can help you. Just do this," he said as he guided her brush strokes along the paper, dabbing at the smear and working at it gently. Her heart was beating faster as he held her hand, his breath tickling her ear as she instinctively inhaled his musk of sandalwood and spices; she couldn't tear her gaze away from him as he continued to paint with her, but he didn't seem to notice.

"There," he grinned broadly as he finally let go. She glanced back at the painting, and where there was an ugly smear, a new flower sat, pink and green leaves exploding from a central source in the midst of the lush garden. "It's beautiful," she gasped.

"Eh, you really think so?" he smiled as he rubbed his head with embarrassment, making his unruly locks even wilder. "I took a few art classes, but all I could ever do was draw that plant. It doesn't exist anywhere, but I saw it so often in my dreams."

He gave a half-hearted wave as he continued to tour around the gardens, leaving Meilin to finish her painting, the thoughts racing through her mind dreamier and more beautiful than the gardens of Clow itself.

* * *

After a hectic first day at the Clow castle, Eriol wearily sank onto a plush armchair in the parlor of his room, slightly invigorated enough to speak with a cup of tea in his hands.

"And so, she nagged and nagged, until even _I_ wanted to say that the bloody princess could get married in black and I could care less," Eriol ranted, still frustrated over the pre-engagement plans that Xiao-Mei had foisted upon him.

Syaoran nodded absent-mindedly, occasionally grunting with agreement as his fingers toyed with something glittering in the folds of his robes. After a moment of heated insults toward the Meis, Eriol sighed deeply, polishing off the last drop of his tea.

"Yup," Syaoran said suddenly, although Eriol had not said anything. Eriol's eyes narrowed and reached over, plucking a small golden object out of Syaoran's hands. Syaoran blinked and belatedly stretched his hands out for it. "Give it back."

Eriol poked the small golden harp that was playing a lovely melody by the power of its own magic to the light, inspecting it as the flames reflected along the gilded curves. "Isn't this the present I gave you for your 5th birthday? I'm a little touched. I didn't think you liked it that much," he grinned.

"I don't. I'm giving it to the maid," Syaoran grunted. Eriol's smile suddenly twisted into a deep frown, and he glared hard at the prince. After sensing the searing rage behind Eriol, Syaoran finally rolled his eyes. "Come off it, you stodgy bum," he said exasperatedly. "I need to bribe her with something and you've given me loads of presents."

"You must not have been aware of the newest trend in bribery," Eriol said seriously. "They started giving away packets of gold currency, not fancy bits of magic that took a 5-year-old magician two months to make under a meteor shower, sweating it out over a bubbling pot of liquid gold and turtle heads."

"Trends suck," Syaoran said simply. Eriol ripped off his glasses and raised his hand as if to shout at him, but sighed with frustration and rubbed his temples.  
"Tell me, Lord prince, why a veritable warlord who successfully pillaged mountains of gold from corrupt kingdoms must re-gift a present from his right-hand man? My God, at least tell me she's a deliriously sexy maid who begged for it."  
"Well," Syaoran began. "She _is_ rather attractive."

Eriol's eyes opened and he leaned forward with interest. "Really? You've turned down so many beautiful princesses from other countries, I was beginning to think you were seeking a prince. If she's attractive by your standards, she must be at the very least deliriously sexy." Eriol looked slightly aroused just by imagining her.

Syaoran shook his head. "She's… pretty, but that's not the first thing that made me interested."  
"How did she capture your heart?"  
Syaoran contemplated it before replying, "She threw her shoe at me." Eriol blinked at the unexpected answer. "A shoe?"  
He nodded fondly, "Yeah, and then she tried to blind me with a button."  
"Your highness?" Eriol began wearily.  
"Hm?" Syaoran murmured distractedly as he snatched back the miniature harp.  
"Sometimes, I wonder if you really would be better off with a Prince Charming."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Really? Would you marry me?" Eriol sounded almost hopeful.  
"Nah, I'd be too in love with Hou," Syaoran teased. "He has brains _and _brawn, whereas you're all geek."  
"I heard geeks make better lovers anyway," Eriol sniffed.  
"Not something I want to find out for myself," Syaoran muttered as he left for his own room.

As Syaoran walked down the hallway, listening to his footsteps echo, he vaguely wondered about YingFa. For the sake of his reputation in front of Eriol, he had omitted the fact that she was probably the most interesting girl he had ever met. He paused, his hand in his pocket, and a slow grin spread across his face as the moon came out of the clouds and bathed the corridor with silver light, lighting up his way to the servants' quarters. He had subconsciously walked this way after memorizing the blueprints Hou had provided. He gazed around at the uniform oak doors, wondering which plain cell YingFa would be in. Cross-referencing the diagram with his knowledge of the gardens where he encountered her, he walked down to the end of the hallway, but was surprised to see that a castle guard was by it, keeping watch.

"What's in there?" Syaoran smiled disarmingly with a jaunty air at him. The guard didn't fall for it, and didn't reply. "I'm the Prince Syaoran's court vizier, and was entrusted with the security of the castle. I won't ask again. What's in there?" he asked more coldly.

The guard shifted uneasily. "It's… a small treasury room, Sir. It's always locked because of the valuables in there," he said hastily.

Syaoran grinned sardonically. "A treasury in the servants' quarters? Do they trust the help around here that much that they'd leave the most important valuables right next to them? Open the door."

"I-I can't, Sir. It's against my orders and there's powerful magic sealing that door from all sorts of spells— Oh, my God!" the guard shrieked as Syaoran pushed him out of the way and kicked the door just under the knob. _Hard._ The door swung open with a crash, and YingFa, who was sitting at her vanity in a small pink slip she wore to sleep in, jumped.

"Christ, do you ever just knock?" she exclaimed in surprise as she recognized him immediately. Syaoran coughed, a hot blush searing across his cheeks as he politely averted his gaze from the way the thin straps settled along her slim ivory shoulders. He stepped forward, and set the golden harp on the top of her vanity. Too late did she realize what he was blushing about, and grabbed her bathrobe next to her, cinching the belt tightly around her slender waist. He turned to leave without saying anything else, but stopped at her doorway as he glanced over his left shoulder.

"I'd like to hear you sing again sometime. I thought… I thought that the harp would give you happier things to sing about," he mumbled before he stalked off to his own room.

She smiled, and he heard her chuckle before the door swung shut again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Verbal Diarrhea ahead. A special warm shout-out to Musou Misora! Your review was way interesting, and I wish you the best of luck with your Lit major. I designed this fic without a specific fairy tale classic in mind, although I was aiming for a fairy-tale-like setting. Since I believe my audience is intelligent enough to pick up on different switched identities other than Syaoran and Eriol, please pay attention to the _name_** **I refer to the character by. It is significant of the mindset that character is in. I'm also going to apologize in advance for the completely OOC Meilin, but I couldn't portray her any other way without taking a "bad guy" persona. I digress. On with the chapter… **

"So you really gave it away." Eriol was still nonplussed. "The harp, I mean."

Syaoran, comfortably seated in the privacy of Eriol's parlor in the Mei castle, managed to crack a grin as he twirled a throwing dagger, weaving it back and forth between his fingers with deft skill. "Get over it, Eriol. It will be worth it for the information she carries. God, I should have said I was the prince if it meant getting as nice a room as this. You should see it some time. I sleep in practically a stable."

"Don't change the subject. Why her, anyway?" he prodded. "There are hundreds of maids in this castle. Did you just pick the prettiest one?" He looked doubtful. "They're usually airheads, Syaoran."

The white stone blade paused between his thumb and index finger before he slid it back into his boot. "She's treated differently."

Eriol raised an eyebrow, putting down the book of spells he found in the library. In an effort to hide from the ever-nagging Xiao-Mei, he had committed himself to the seclusion of the quiet stacks. "Don't tell me she's treated like a princess."

He shook his head. "Directly opposite. I went to her room last night, and it was the only servant's room locked _and_ guarded by one of the Queen's personal soldiers. I could tell by the seal on his armor." Syaoran leaned back with a sigh, raking his fingers raggedly through his messy locks. "And… she's not like common folk."

"You speak in more riddles than me," Eriol replied plainly. Syaoran rubbed his chin as he thought of a way to word the feeling YingFa gave him. "She's… well, I mean, her…" he started, scratching his neck.

"Yeah? Go on."  
"She's beautiful. And she's intelligent. Really witty, great fiery temper…" Syaoran smiled fondly. "Oh yeah, and she's got a doll that must have cost a maid more than two years' salary to make."

Eriol rolled his eyes and flipped a page in the book. "You just described a thief, a really pretty thief with a bad attitude."

"She wouldn't have stolen it," Syaoran defended indignantly.  
"So, what, you think she's the missing Princess Sakura?"

Syaoran paused. "I don't know. I don't even have the foggiest idea what Princess Sakura looks like. What do you think?"

"I thought you gave the harp to her as a bribe for her information, not to court her."  
"Fine!" Syaoran grumbled as he got up. "I'll just ask her then."  
"Ask her what? If she happens to know of a princess being shut up in a tower and hidden away for six years? Or if she happens to be the princess whose father was possibly the most powerful magician of his time?"

"Both," Syaoran replied smugly.

"Do you think it would be that easy? A princess missing for six years, and you think you can just waltz in, ask the maid who gets locked up and guarded probably so she won't steal again, and find her just like that?"

"I am Prince Syaoran Li, experienced warlord at sixteen. I've found and captured hundreds of corrupt officials as I took over their kingdoms while they ran all over to different countries. How could I not find a girl in these castle walls?"

* * *

"I don't think you'll find her," YingFa stated loftily as she continued to polish the silverware in the kitchen.  
"Why not?" Syaoran's face fell with disappointment.

"Simply because Sakura doesn't exist here anymore," she said with a mechanical calm as she set down the gleaming fork. "You might as well not waste your time anymore and stop looking."

Syaoran glumly leaned his cheek against his palm as he watched her, sitting across the small oak table as the afternoon light streamed in through the opened shutters. The kitchen seemed to be steadily crowding with more servants by the minute, a flood of them whisking through the china cabinets and fetching stacks of cleaned dishes while another group feverishly worked over the burning wood-stove.

"Is it always this hectic?" he asked aloud after a chef's assistant bumped into his chair and nearly sent a towering cake airborne.

"Not always," YingFa said indifferently. "Just when 50 kingdoms come for a visit at the same time."  
Syaoran blinked, caught off-guard. "What? Why?"  
She gave him a cursory gaze. "You didn't know about the engagement between your lord Syaoran and the princess Meilin?"

"Oh… that." Syaoran felt mildly stupid. He cleared his throat and attempted to make up for his oversight. "Ah… well, I suppose there will be a ball soon then, eh?"

"Tomorrow night," she said steadily, setting down the last polished spoon and rising to her feet. "It's a masked ball," she added for his benefit.

"I knew that," he defended.

"Of course. I've heard rumors of how great you were, oh high and mighty Grand Vizier Eriol Hiiragizawa, since I was four. I am only humbled to be in your presence and witness your wisdom, and hope your sage words will take seed in my unworthy mind," she said scathingly before mocking a curtsy.

Syaoran frowned. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm busy," she said curtly and with a sweeping bow, gestured to the door. "I highly recommend your majesty amuse himself in the other parts of the castle, away from the dirty scullery maids like me."

He rose in silence, watched her intently as she remained bowed before him. He sighed and left without a word of farewell, and she did not dare move until she heard the last of his footfalls die. Only then did she feel her knees weaken, and she gripped the back of the chair in front of her hard, her knuckles white. Her breathing was labored and her heart hammered hard as though it would burst out of her chest. Although she knew that Riika, Chiharu, and Naoko had seen the whole thing while they polished the dishes next to her, she didn't dare look at them. There were too many others around who could serve as potential spies for the Queen… or worse, Meizuo.

_Besides, _she reminded herself as she leaned onto the chair for support, _I am YingFa, not Sakura._

* * *

Syaoran retreated back to his room to sulk, thinking deeply about what he could have possibly done to offend YingFa. He didn't think she was the type to hold a grudge for nearly breaking down her door, although it was the second time in their two meetings that he had accidentally stolen peeks at more of her flesh than he was sure others had seen. He had no more time to mull over it as his thoughts were broken by a soft tap at his door.

"Come in," he called.

There was a soft rustle of crimson silk as Meilin entered the room, her hands shyly behind her back. "Good evening, Vizier. I hope I wasn't interrupting you in something?" she greeted with a respectful curtsy.

He stood awkwardly, bowing slightly as he gestured to the couch in his parlor. "Good evening, Princess… You weren't interrupting anything at all. Please, have a seat and feel free to call me Eriol."

She blushed and shook her head. "No, thank you. This won't take long…" she trailed off, and hestitantly produced a package from behind her, a small thin box with gold foil wrapping and a scarlet bow. She presented it to him, smiling earnestly at him as he glanced down at it, slightly puzzled.

"A package you wish for me to pass on to Prince Syaoran?" he guessed.

Again, she shook her head, her pink blush deepening further as the raven silk slapped against her cheeks. "It's… for you… to wear to the ball tomorrow." She didn't speak until he slowly accepted the package, turning it over in his hands. "It's a thank-you present for yesterday. You truly saved my painting from being a monstrosity," she spoke shyly. "I made it myself, so nobody else will have one like it. If you wear it, I'll be able to find you in the ball, and…" she glanced down at the rug at her feet. "And… hopefully, you'll save a dance for me," she whispered quickly before she turned, gathering her skirts as she dashed away from his room before he could react.

Syaoran started slightly, instinctively wanting to chase after her, but stopped, and instead pulled at the bow of the gift. In the folds of the white tissue paper, an intricate mask of gold silk and green emeralds sat, colorful matching feathers spurting out in small tufts on the corners of the faux spectacles. He picked up the note-card that was next to it.

_I thought the gold and green would bring out the amber of your eyes_.

Unsure of what to make of it, he glanced back up to where Meilin had stood just a moment before.

* * *

"Thank you, Kurogane," Tomoyo smiled as he finished placing the last trunk of luggage by the dresser. She sighed softly, gazing around the high windows of her room that had been assigned to her since she arrived at the Clow Kingdom. "I can feel her, Kurogane. She's here. I know it."

Kurogane bowed, not disputing the sixth sense his Mistress had. "A reminder, Princess, that the ball is tomorrow night. Please rest well. I will be stationed outside your door." She nodded as he took his leave. When the door shut behind him, she slowly walked to the last trunk, kneeling down to it as she unlocked it with a key she kept in her pocket. Moonlight bathed the room as she lifted the oak lid of the trunk, and rose to her feet, the brocade dress fluttering in her hands as she raised it.

"I made this especially for you, Sakura," she smiled fondly.

* * *

The next morning, the castle servants were in a flurry. The chefs took great pains not to mix the breakfast for the royalty with the appetizers they meant to serve for the grand ball that night, but somehow, five hundred custard pastries vanished and had to be re-baked. There was hardly a spare moment to rest for everyone else as they were instructed to polish, dust, and clean every micrometer of the castle. Chiharu, Naoko, and Riika were nowhere to be seen, although Sakura suspected that they were busy tending to Meilin. Even the head steward Yoshiyuki Terada, whose sole purpose was to oversee the staff, was employed to help the young Master Meizuo prepare.

Although the work was grueling and more tiring than a normal day, YingFa smiled in spite of herself, feeling the energy tingling in the air. The royal guests must have felt the same electricity, their chatter buzzing with excitement as they prepared in their rooms. The servants were at their beck and call, rushing to mend a loose button and tighten corsets, but even they managed to enjoy the scraps of conversation they picked up as they exchanged rumors about the future bride and groom.

"Really, I heard she flies on her broomstick once a month," whispered one with girlish peals of laughter.

"Well _I _heard that Prince Syaoran is an absolutely divine piece of eye-candy," gushed another as she applied more mascara.

"Princess Meilin is very fortunate to be betrothed to him," sighed the first one wistfully as she set down the tube of lipstick. "I wish it was me in her place."

YingFa finished folding the clothes the women had thrown carelessly about the room and moved to leave the room, but Riika suddenly appeared at her side and caught her arm just as she stepped out of the doorway, a mischievous grin along her lips as she pulled at her arm and dragged her quickly down the hall. Sakura, too surprised to react, followed obediently until they were in an unoccupied bedroom of the castle, Naoko and Chiharu's silhouettes just barely visible in the shadows.

"What is it?" she asked in hushed tones. She had a feeling it was a matter to be discussed in secrecy.

"Poor, poor Cinderella without a dress to the ball," Naoko giggled.  
"Poor, poor Cinderella without a date to the ball," Chiharu grinned.  
"Poor, poor Cinderella at least has a fairy godmother and the three of us tonight," Riika laughed as she curtsied with a small flourish.

At the cue, Naoko stepped out of the shadows, holding a gauzy ballgown that glimmered merrily in the dim light. Chiharu promptly stood next to her, holding a tray of an exquisite set of jewelry and accessories, including a beautiful pink and gold mask.

"Princess," Riika smiled as she too, produced something glittering in her hands, "your Prince Charming awaits you at the ball." It was the small golden harp, and on cue, it began to sing a romantic melody.

YingFa was quiet for a moment as she gazed at each sparkling treasure in their hands in turn, the tears welling up in her emerald eyes more than enough proof of her gratefulness to her past ladies-in-waiting… No, she corrected herself in her mind, her _friends._

"How…?" she finally managed.

Chiharu feigned annoyance with the princess who slept in the room across from hers, holding the back of her wrist dramatically against her forehead. "The night he gave you the harp woke up _everyone_, and I've heard you play it every night since."

Naoko smiled as she adjusted her glasses, "Princess Tomoyo was unable to find you the entire day, but recognized us, and passed on the dress and jewels for you."

"I…" she began again.

"We know you were trying to protect him, but perhaps he wasn't aware of the danger he was putting himself and you in by openly asking about you," Riika spoke softly. She pressed the harp into her hand. "Clear up any misunderstandings by tonight, Princess."

YingFa shut her eyes, willing the scene away, although her heart was longing terribly for a reminder of the days when she enjoyed the social parties, and for an opportunity to speak to the mage from the Li kingdom. "I… I'm not a princess anymore," she whispered. "But… just for tonight…" she smiled weakly, giving in to her temptation.

She held on to Riika's hand as a single tear splashed over her long lashes. "I don't know how to thank you all…"

Riika grinned. "You can start by letting us help you get ready," she said as Chiharu and Naoko wheeled her to the vanity and merrily helped her dress.

* * *

Syaoran sighed as he pulled at his collar for the fifth time that night, trying to breathe under it. Even as a prince in the Li kingdom, he had grown comfortable with a cloak he wore over his loose-fitting combat clothes. Unfortunately, the décor of the mask indicated that it was a formal ball, and Eriol decided not to take any chances in standing out; they needed to blend in almost invisibly in the crowd before they slipped out later to search for the princess. He tried to look as comfortable as he could, standing on the sidelines of the dance floor.

"Stop doing that," Eriol said through clenched teeth as he smoothly stood next to him. "People will notice."  
"Shut up. _You _try breathing in this thing."  
"I did. I wear something similar every blasted day in here."  
"Yeah well, the multitudes of dresses you wore in your spare time counts as practice."  
"Robes!" Eriol hissed.  
"Not if you're wearing corsets under them," Syaoran shot back darkly.  
"I don't wear corsets!" he cried indignantly.

The few around him fell silent in the middle of their conversation as they gave him curious glances, a few women coquettishly tittering behind their lace fans. Eriol cleared his throat uncomfortably, and continued sniffily, "… is what that horrible milkmaid said to me the other day. Dreadful creature. I'll never understand the common folk."

It was enough to send them back to their own business. Eriol exhaled slowly with relief, mopping his brow with a handkerchief before he adjusted his sapphire blue mask wrapped around his eyes.

"Now who's attracting too much attention?" Syaoran grinned smugly.  
"Oh shut up," Eriol grumbled.  
"My, such language in front of a lady," came the flirting tones of a familiar voice.

The young men turned slightly as they were greeted by the twinkling amethyst eyes of Tomoyo as she curtsied politely, the purple and silver swirls glimmering at her mask.

"Good evening, gentleman," she smiled.  
"How much did you hear?" Eriol groaned.  
"Oh, enough to know what to get you for Christmas," she said mildly. "You wear about a size 6 corset, right?"

Syaoran snickered at Eriol's expense.

"So, have you found Sakura yet?" Tomoyo brightened as it turned to her topic of interest.

Syaoran shook his head. "We're going to slip out later in the party to find her."

"What for? She'll be here any time soon," Tomoyo smiled as she glanced expectantly at the top of the marble staircase that led to the dance floor.

Eriol and Syaoran took their time to gawk at her, who was merrily exchanging brief greetings with a passing member of royalty. The two were forced to wait impatiently until it was relatively more private before they could demand, "How did you find her? You've been here for less than 24 hours."

Tomoyo flicked open her fan with deft ease, her long lashes peeking over the white feathered edge. "I have my ways. She's here; that's her in the pink dress," she gestured with her eyes.

Syaoran followed her gaze and the muscles in his throat seemed to tighten, not prepared for the vision descending down the crimson carpet like an angel. A young woman in a petal-pink ballgown slowly made her way down as the crowd of captivated people parted before her like Moses and the Red Sea. The bodice was a single radiant mass of white diamonds on the light pink canvas, and the bottom half of her dress gushed away from her slim waist in a glittering frilled fountain of tulle, silk, and chiffon, the color gradient flowing to white toward the bottom, giving the impression of her floating on a dreamy cloud. Her honey-blonde locks seemed to have captured golden beams of sunshine as it played down over a white and pink diamond tiara set in an elegant coif, splashing down to her bare ivory shoulders in small curled waves and ringlets. White satin gloves clung to her slender arms past her elbows, decorated with a thin crimson ribbon that crisscrossed along her upper arms several times before it ended in a loose bow. Sparkling diamonds dripped down her ears and at her throat as her emerald eyes glanced uncertainly around the room behind a gold mask embedded with pink ice stones. His ogling was interrupted by a painful nudge in his ribs from Eriol.

"Stopped drooling yet?" Tomoyo grinned playfully at him. "I'm so glad that it fits Sakura. I had to tailor it using measurements I only got today."

"She was here all this time?" Eriol asked quietly.

"Six years… and nobody noticed… that?" Syaoran choked, barely able to describe the beauty as he jerked his thumb at her.

Tomoyo hid her lips behind the fan again, her whisper meant for them only. "I was barred from looking around the servants' quarters, but I was lucky to see the three ladies-in-waiting that served the Princess when Clow was still alive. I pretended I needed them to help me with my dress, but in the privacy of my room, they told me that she had been hidden away as a maid named YingFa."

"That's YingFa?" Syaoran breathed.

She nodded and took both his hands. "Come on, this is my favorite song. Ask her to dance, Eriol," she said smoothly as the orchestra started up a new waltz.

Syaoran stiffly bowed in front of Tomoyo on the dance floor, and Eriol and Sakura soon joined them. Tomoyo and Sakura curtsied before the violins cued the dancers, and the four were divided as Eriol whisked away with Sakura in one direction, and Syaoran pulled at Tomoyo's waist the other way. Even while dancing, Syaoran couldn't keep his eyes away from Sakura, who laughed as she held her full skirts in one gloved hand, spinning faster in Eriol's arms as the tempo began to pick up.

Tomoyo smirked at him. "Pretty, isn't she?"

It was the biggest understatement he had ever heard. "Yeah, I guess so," he managed to say calmly.

"Jealous?" she plied as she twirled under his raised arm, their fingers barely touching as she spun to a curtsy a small distance away from him.  
"Of course not," he snorted, although his gaze was lingering on Sakura.  
"Mm-hmm…" she grinned knowingly and turned the other way.

It was time to change partners. The waltz had slowed again, and the cello strings purred with romantic passion. Tomoyo flew from his grip and held onto Eriol's hands as he steered them toward the middle of the room. Syaoran steeled himself with a gulp before he took Sakura's hand in his outstretched hand. His heart thumped as he forced himself to concentrate on the waltz, his right hand cradling the curve at her waist as her palm pressed against his left.

"You're very stiff," she giggled suddenly.  
"P-pardon?" he flushed as he almost tripped over his feet.  
"Loosen up. I'm beginning to think I'm the cause of your discomfort," she smiled as she gazed up to him.  
"D-Discomfort?"  
"Well, you seem to be nervous… or did I misunderstand?"  
"Oh, I see…" his voice trailed off as he let out a nervous chuckle. He cleared his throat and added belatedly, "You're no bother." His blush began to deepen as he realized what he implied.

"I-I meant no disrespect, Princess," he quickly said as she burst into laughter.  
"I know you didn't," she giggled, twirling closer to him.

There was a comfortable silence between them as he continued to lead, until he decided to ask her the main question that had been spinning in his mind.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were the princess? Why did you lie to me, YingFa?" he whispered against her ear. She stiffened in his arms, recognizing the husky voice before gazing back up to him slowly. "E-Eriol?"

He shook his head. "I am Syaoran Li. I came in disguise to rescue you, Princess." She pushed him away suddenly, her eyes fearful. Meizuo was glancing in their direction with interest from across the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered.  
His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Was I mistaken? I was told that you were the Princess Sakura."  
She backed away from him slowly. "You're mistaken. My name is YingFa, and I am not the Princess Sakura you seek."

He reached for her hand, but she slapped it away. Another dancing couple bumped into them as they remained standing in the middle of the ballroom floor.

"Oops, be careful!" the drunken girl giggled before spinning away with her partner. Meizuo was making his way over to them.

"Princess Sakura…" he tried to catch her hand again, but she gathered the front of her skirts, whispering hoarsely once more, "You're mistaken. I am not Sakura! I am YingFa!"

With that, she turned on her heel from his bewildered gaze, and fled away from him, away from Meizuo, away from the ballroom of happy chattering guests, and away from the past she had decided to bury along with the hopes of being rescued long ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in uploading, but I was having trouble with this scene. I included a little Yue fanservice as compensation. Enjoy :)**

"I don't understand. She repeatedly denied being the princess despite being forced to live as a maid, and then ran away? Maybe you stepped on her toes and she was thoroughly disgusted with you. _That_ makes more sense," Eriol frowned, smoothly ducking out of the way as Syaoran's foot cut above him.

"Shut up," Syaoran grunted shortly before planting his rubber-soled slippers firmly into the ground together, making a tight somersaulting jump forward and over Eriol's head, repeating the same kick at his ankles.

The two men were taking advantage of the quiet castle, full of guests and servants sleeping off the night's festivities. Eriol, still contemplating the beguiling but bewildering princess, jumped easily into the air; Syaoran, having missed him, quickly flipped backwards, the dark green trousers he wore rustling as he regained his balance by leaping off the wall, charging back at Eriol. Their toned bare chests gleamed with sweat as they exchanged glancing punches and kicks, Eriol's fighting pants a black blur aimed at Syaoran's weaker left side.

"Maybe Tomoyo made a mistake," Eriol mused as he easily blocked and avoided a series of lightning punches from Syaoran.

"I beg your pardon," Tomoyo's miffed voice echoed as she made her entrance to the indoor gymnasium. "I make no mistakes."

Caught off guard, Eriol's defenses broke down and Syaoran was able to throw a flying kick at his chest, knocking him backwards and landing on his back hard on the ground, sliding until his head tapped before Tomoyo's jewel-encrusted shoes. He winced and glanced up at her upside-down face.

"You do seem to appear at the most inopportune times, Princess," he sighed, rubbing his sore chest.

Syaoran grinned as he reached for a towel and threw it at Eriol's head, covering his blushing face. "You'd think with all the magic pouring out of you, you'd know when she'll show up."

Tomoyo giggled softly as Eriol wiped down the sweat of his body before bowing slightly before them, spreading her full skirts as she glanced down. "I came to take my leave of you gentlemen."

Eriol looked surprised. "So soon? It's a week-long bash."

She shook her head. "I was invited out of political courtesy. They know I have been searching for Sakura for six years now, and have upped their defenses anticipating my arrival. I was foolish to think that I could break through, and although I was able to see her face, I couldn't speak to her at all without endangering both our lives. My presence will only hinder you in this mission, so I have to leave… But I'm satisfied to know that she's okay, and that there are still many supporters for her return to the throne. I am entrusting her safety to you."

Syaoran nodded. "Believe in us, Princess. Sakura will be safe under our patrol."  
Eriol pulled himself off the floor and dusted his pants. "Allow me to escort you back to your kingdom then, Princess."  
"No need," she smiled benignly. "Kurogane is a more than capable bodyguard." She nodded slightly to them as they immediately returned with a deep bow. "Well then, I'll be off now."

Watching her form disappear, Syaoran nudged Eriol slightly. "So, what are we going to do about her?" he whispered.  
"You heard her. Kurogane will watch out for her."  
"Not Tomoyo, you idiot," he swore irritably. "Sakura. Or as she prefers to be known, YingFa."  
"Oh. Yes, that does present a problem…" Eriol murmured.  
"You can't use your mojo?"  
"You know it's against my principles to use magic against others, especially if they're unwilling."  
"Well, even if we can't physically drag her off, can you at least to find out why she's denying the fact that she's the princess?" Syaoran glanced at him.  
"That's possible…" Eriol rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I need something personal of hers."  
"Like what? A hairbrush?"  
"No, it has to be much closer to her heart. It has to be something she absolutely treasures."

They stood like that in silence as they mulled over it, until Syaoran lighted upon an idea and snapped his fingers. "Kero-chan," he grinned.

"I beg your pardon?"  
"Kero-chan," Syaoran repeated. "It's the doll I was telling you about."  
"The one she stole?"  
"Oh, come off it already," Syaoran snapped. "It's clearly a reminder of her past."  
"So how do you propose we take it? I need to be able to physically take it."  
"Maybe she'll lend it to me?"  
"After you crushed her toes and made her run away, I don't think she'd be so pleased to see you demanding the precious thing she owns."

Syaoran rubbed his temples. The situation was getting irritating. "What do you suggest we do then?"

"Well… we could steal it," Eriol said slowly.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't magic Sakura to her senses so that she would allow us to save her, but you'd steal from a princess?"  
"Magic is an unfair advantage," Eriol said calmly. "Besides, I'd only be borrowing it for a second."

After a long moment, Syaoran nodded. "All right, we'll borrow Kero-chan, but that's easier said than done. Sakura will be locked in her room at night, and it will be guarded. It has to be taken in broad daylight while she's working in another part of the castle. We'll need distractions."

"That's what I'm for," Eriol smiled with a familiar twinkle in his eyes. He waved his wand, and Yue and Ruby Moon reappeared from the blue glow before them. When Yue unfurled his wings, his ever-lifeless eyes like chinks of blue ice opened slowly and gazed at his master. Before he had a chance to speak, Eriol snapped his fingers and Yue disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"Yue-kun?" Ruby Moon called out uncertainly. The puff of smoke cleared revealing a very unhappy looking bunny sitting on the floor. "Kawaiiiii—" Ruby Moon squealed happily as she immediately reached for the soft rabbit, stroking it between its pink-lined ears that were pricked slightly, its pink nose wiggling as it tried to squirm away from her arms. Eriol snapped his fingers again, and after a similar clearing of white wisps, a surprised young girl with long brunette locks was glancing back at them, holding the white rabbit. Eriol grinned at his creations.

"Nakuru, take Yue and distract Sakura," Eriol said simply. The brunette glanced down at her new clothes, inspecting the less flashy milkmaid's dress of the castle, a snowy white peasant top paired with a green and blue skirt, and then peered up at her Master. "Yes, Master," she smiled as she cradled the depressed Yue closer to her and ran off towards the servants' quarters.

After Nakuru left, Syaoran glanced at Eriol quizzically. "Was that really necessary? You could have just asked her to serve you tea while I went into her room."  
"Yeah, but this way is much more fun," Eriol said complacently.  
"You have a twisted sense of humor."  
"Wait until you see what I'll do with Kero-chan," he grinned sadistically.

* * *

"_Shall I introduce the second method to breaking slaves in, Sakura?" _

Meizuo loomed closer to her face, and she could feel his grip only tightening. She tried to call for help, but her throat closed up, and could only utter small squeaks. His ruthless hands did not stop, tearing apart her clothes…

"No!" YingFa finally screamed, bolting upright in her bed, her covers twisted around her body, the thin nightgown clinging to her sweaty frame. She breathed hard, her hand over her pounding heart, shivering as she pulled her knees closer to herself in the dark…

* * *

"No!"

Naoko was the first to wake, fumbling with the switch on her lamp by her bed while patting around for her glasses. Chiharu moaned in her sleep and rolled over, but Riika stirred, and sat up in bed.

"What's going on?" Riika's voice was still full of sleep.  
"I don't know. I think it was from Princess Sakura's room," Naoko whispered as she finally snapped on the light, and put on her glasses.  
"Princess Sakura?" Chiharu mumbled sleepily before pulling herself up.

After a moment, the three roommates crept out in a single file. Naoko and Chiharu clung to Riika as she led the way, tip-toeing across the hall. The guard that was assigned to Sakura's room was gone, and fearing the worst, Riika opened the door…

Sakura was sobbing quietly in her bed, hiding her face against her knees. Instantly, the three were at her side.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Riika murmured comfortingly, stroking her hair.  
"Was it a bad dream?" Naoko whispered as she sat on the bed.

She shook her head and pushed Riika away. She mumbled something, but they couldn't catch it.

"What is it?" Chiharu asked.  
"I… I'm not the princess. Please, leave me alone," she croaked finally.

Their eyes narrowed with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. I am not the princess. My name is YingFa," she said with more resolution.  
"I don't understand…" Naoko peered at her.  
"Please, leave me alone," she pleaded softly. "I was wrong to think I could be a princess last night. God has punished me for my arrogance."

"What are you talking about?" Chiharu was getting angry, and Naoko held her arm in warning, but she pushed it away. "No, this doesn't make sense. We have dedicated our lives to serving you Princess, and you decide to throw us away?"

"It's dangerous," she whispered, "for all of us if we continue to pretend that I am the missing princess. No, I believed a fairy tale… My name is YingFa."

Chiharu grabbed her shoulders and shook her desperately. "What's going on? Who did this to you? Why are you saying things I can't possibly understand?"

With a cry, YingFa ripped out of her grip and took hold of her hands. Her eyes were watery as they gazed back into Chiharu's eyes. "Understand this. Meizuo will hurt all of us if I continue to believe that I am the princess of the Clow Kingdom. My father… no, the Lord Clow Reed had died long ago, and I am an orphan. I was named YingFa under the grace of the Mei family."

"Hey, what are you doing there?" The guard had returned. "Get out at once!"

The three chambermaids had no choice as they were forced out of the room, helplessly gazing back to the girl they no longer recognized.

* * *

"What the hell's taking so long?" Syaoran muttered irritably as he paced back and forth.

"Patience, young prince," Eriol said calmly, a spark of magical flame bursting at his fingertips as he burned a small thread of the golden bear they had taken that morning. "There are so many memories buried in the doll, it takes time to sort out what exactly made her forget her identity. She must have had it for a long time."

"You're not doing the extra steps to annoy me, are you? This is a matter of utmost importance."

"Young prince," Eriol sounded shocked as he dropped in the burnt powder into a small velvet pouch and pulled the drawstrings tightly. "Even my humor will step back in the face of danger."

"What would make it go faster then?" Syaoran asked.  
"Maybe a search word, something to categorize the memories into," he thought aloud.

"Then please search under Meizuo, Sir," came the soft voice from the shadows.

The two whirled around as three chambermaids slowly approached them in the secluded library.

"Please excuse us for the intrusion, but Princess Sakura is also in our best interest," the one with glasses said. "We were told you would be in the library."  
"You know the dilemma then?" Syaoran asked.

Another with short brown hair nodded. "We have never seen this side of her before. She would never have denied who she was…"  
"Something must have happened to her recently," the third with curly pigtails nodded. "Something about Meizuo, she said."

A ghostly trail of white smoke suddenly trailed from the bag and floated above their heads in a cloud.

"_Sakura, see, you pull the thread here and make a knot." _

The picture shimmered in the cloud and revealed a beautiful young woman with flowing ebony locks holding a needle and spool of thread.

"_Ah, like this?" _

"That's the former Queen Nadeshiko, and Sakura," the first girl whispered. "How…?"

Eriol glanced over them. "The most powerful memories are sealed into the doll in chronological order. We were dissecting through them to see what made her deny herself. How do you three know her?"

"We were her ladies-in-waiting. We serve Meilin now, but our loyalty to Princess Sakura is steadfast. My name is Riika," she answered.  
"Chiharu," the one with pigtails said simply.  
"Naoko," the last answered with a small curtsy, adjusting her glasses.

"_I am leaving him with you, and will return with Suppi-chan so that they may be reunited. You made them yourself. Nobody else can come and claim you, because there is none other like it in the world."_

"Prince Touya," Chiharu nodded sadly as the cloud revealed only a blurry picture of the thin prince.

"_Sakura…"_

"Queen Nadeshiko," Naoko wept quietly, the woman with the flowing hair on the ground as her jade green eyes slowly dimmed with death.

"_You aren't broken yet… Shall I introduce the second method to breaking slaves in, Sakura?" _

"Meizuo," Syaoran uttered tersely, his fist tightening as he watched the blurred form advance on Sakura.  
"Oh God… he must have…" Riika whispered.

There was a spark of light as Sakura's voice screamed and the picture focused on her dashing out of the room before the cloud faded away.

"That must have been the barrier presence I sensed when we came the second time," Eriol murmured. "She wasn't hurt physically, but the emotional scars she bears are more than I can imagine."

"What do we do?" Chiharu sounded helpless.

Syaoran tightened the thick dark leather gloves determinedly before gazing around at them. "Intervene."

* * *

YingFa's door took a second horrible beating that day, but not by the same blushing boy who kicked it open. His once-warm amber eyes glared at her with rage, his masculine form dwarfing her doorway as the light spilled into her room. She glanced at him with mild surprise before she turned away from him on the bed, gazing out the window to watch the moon rise as she held onto Kero-chan tightly. She could barely hear him breathing hard over the sudden hammering of her heartbeat in her ears as he strode over to her bed, standing ominously over her lying form. They stayed like that for a moment in silence, YingFa feigning interest outside her window as she continued to watch the moon rise.

"Where's the guard?" she muttered irritably. He was never there when she needed him.

"Cowering in fear," he replied.

There was a pregnant pause.

"What do you want?" she asked finally, her quavering voice the only giveaway to her cool exterior.

He didn't answer and merely grabbed her hand, jerking her upright on the bed. She resisted instinctively, snatching her hand back. "What are you doing?" she cried.

"Get up," he uttered tersely, dragging her out of the bed. She aimed a kick at him, but he easily deflected it and scooped her up in his arms.

"Let me go!" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but his grip was firm. "God damn it, let go of me!"

He managed to pull her upright in front of her full-length mirror. "Look at yourself."

"No!" she screamed, writhing in his arms. He locked her wrists together behind her back as he stood behind her, pushing her forward to look at the mirror. Her eyes widened, the situation becoming so familiar...

"You are the Princess Sakura," he panted. "The rightful heir to the Clow Kingdom's throne."

"No!" she shrieked again, but it was not a vocal cry. She felt her mind erupt with white light and it blazed around her upon the word. Syaoran was thrown back from the force of her barrier shield, and hit the wall with a sickening thud. He winced and looked over to her, but a translucent pink wall visibly divided them. She hugged her knees again, slouching by the far wall. He grunted as he forced himself to stand, and smashed his fist against the barrier.

"Princess Sakura!" he shouted as he ignored the bruising pains along his body as he tried to break down the wall. "Don't deny your people the peaceful life they deserve! Don't deny yourself!"

"The Meis will give them their peaceful life!" she cried, clapping her hands over her ears. "I am YingFa!"

"Raaah!" he gave one final cry and the barrier shattered. Immediately, another wall sprang up surrounding her, but it was closer to her, and he similarly thrust himself at it, his shoulder protesting as he rammed it. "Sakura… Your father named you after the cherry blossoms your mother loved… Sakura! The last word on your mother's lips can not be so carelessly tossed away! Wear your name with pride! Admit to yourself who you are!"

His voice was hoarse, but the barrier seemed to melt away. His eyes widened; it could only mean one thing… He wrapped her immediately in a warm embrace as she broke down…

"I… I…" she stuttered, trying to speak through her tears streaming down her face.  
"Shhh…" he sighed exhaustedly, slouching down against the wall as he cradled her in his arms, patting her back as she buried her face against his chest. "It's okay…"  
"Sakura…" she whispered. "I am Sakura."

Outside her door, the three maids were leaning against the wall, wiping away tears as Eriol stood gravely nearby. "You did well, young prince," he smiled to himself, polishing his glasses. "Very well."

* * *

A while later, Sakura's sniffles had begun to die down, but Syaoran kept his hold on her.

"Will you come with us now?" Syaoran asked her quietly.

She shook her head. "I have to stay here… so that my brother will come for me. It's why I've stayed here for the past six years."

"Your brother?"  
"I have to be here until I get Suppi-chan," she nodded.  
"What is Suppi-chan?" he asked, remembering the name the voice had said in the cloud.  
"I can't tell you," she smiled. "If I describe it, you'll just make another like it, and it wouldn't be as special anymore."

Syaoran watched her for a moment before nodding. "I'll do what I can to get you Suppi-chan."

"Really?" Her voice was hopeful.

He cracked a grin and boldly pressed a kiss against her forehead. She blushed and glanced down.

"Really."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in updating again, but this time it wasn't so much writer's block as being ridiculously busy with work. Enjoy some Touya over-protectiveness to compensate. **

The morning birds were chirping as they splashed playfully in the fresh dew in the castle birdbaths. A single ray of light pierced the warmth of the room and glowed on the embracing couple as they sat on the floor. Syaoran had long since been awake, and had not moved until Sakura began to stir. She slowly pulled away from him and shyly glanced up; he greeted her with a smile and gently cupped her jaw, his thumb rubbing away tear stains from the night before.

"G'morning," she giggled softly.  
"Morning," he whispered.

"Thank you… for reminding me who I was. Although," she paused, "you're a preachy little hypocrite, aren't you, Prince Syaoran?" A mischievous twinkle played in her eyes.

"Hey, that was to protect both of us, not to completely surrender to the other side," he defended.

"Well," she began, "I do recall Shakespeare saying that a rose by any other name would be as sweet." (_A/N: another reference of Romeo and Juliet)_

He cracked a grin. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

She nodded in response, her eyes twinkling with merriment. He couldn't help himself; he leaned forward, and captured her petal-soft lips between his. He likened the moment fondly afterwards to tasting sweet strawberries ripened under the summer sun. She didn't resist his advances, slowly drawing her hand across the back of his neck as she pulled him closer. After a breathy moment, he withdrew and Sakura's eyes fluttered up to him, a blush tingeing across her cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat, and was helpless to watch his amber eyes intently gazing at her, her heart racing to the point that she thought she'd faint. After a moment of her silence, he pulled away fully, and got up, facing the doorway.

"I'll return with Suppi-chan," he said over his left shoulder, masking the unbecoming blush that was spreading across his cheeks. She was left on the floor watching his deep red cloak flare out behind him as his leather boots clunked away from her.

* * *

"_I love you." _

The slim brush in Meilin's hand trembled and the palette tumbled down to the soft grass of the garden under Sakura's balcony. It knocked into the water bottle she used to rinse her brushes and splashed the murky water against the white lace of her dress, but she did not notice. The pink and green flower in the center of her painting slowly blurred in her vision as a crystalline tear slowly ran down her cheek.

* * *

Shortly after Syaoran left, Sakura was on her bed, resting her chin on her knees as she hugged them to her body, her eyes fixated on Kero-chan and the harp sitting on her dresser. Her numb thoughts were broken by a soft tap at her door. 

"Come in," she called out, slowly shifting off the bed.

Meilin walked in, smiling awkwardly as the door closed behind her. Sakura immediately stood up, smoothing out her apron on her black uniform as she bowed slightly in greeting, her nervous eyes glancing uneasily on the floor. After a pregnant pause fell between them, Meilin laughed and gestured to her stained dress.

"I'm so clumsy. I was never as graceful as you," she smiled bitterly. "In fact, you've always been better at me in everything, remember?"

Sakura didn't reply, but Meilin took the opportunity to plow on. "Next to Touya, you were the best at magic, music, and dance. Even after studying so diligently every night, I couldn't beat you academically or artistically. Princess Perfect, the pride of the palace."

"Princess Meilin…" Sakura began, but Meilin cut her off.

"No, I'm not done, and I won't let you speak until I've finished!" she cried. "I've spent the last 15 years of my life in your shadow, and I can't bear to let you have the spotlight over this matter too. You were probably never aware of it, but… you've taken everything I've ever wanted. When Lord Clow had to go to an embassy meeting on your birthday, he postponed, despite potentially straining political relationships, and gave you a flock of peacocks from Peru. Do you know when it was postponed to? He went to that embassy meeting on my birthday!" Meilin's tears were brimming over her lashes now.

"My father was a man I could not call 'daddy' with the ease you did every day. My mother was never satisfied with the best I could offer, because it would always pale in comparison to your achievements. Childhood friends like Tomoyo deserted me for you. You even—" she paused, choking up before continuing. "You even managed to take the Prince Syaoran from me," she breathed.

"Y-you're the one engaged to him," Sakura said evenly.

"Don't lie!" Meilin was disconsolate, tears freely cutting fresh channels into her cheeks. "I already know about the switch of identities. Doesn't it work out for the best? I loved the true prince anyway, despite being engaged to the imposter, did you know that? No of course you didn't," she muttered to herself rapidly without giving Sakura a chance to speak. "You didn't know anything about the torture you put me through for all my life!"

"Why tell me this now? Six years being slave to the Meis, harassed daily by your brother, forbidden from making contact with the outside world… they've become things I've accepted as punishment. Does that not suffice? Do you wish more unhappiness on me?" Sakura asked quietly.

Meilin laughed derisively. "Don't play the poor, mistreated damsel-in-distress card on me. You've taken everything from me since childhood, but I've never complained." Meilin breathed deeply, and then slowly sank to her knees before Sakura's widening eyes. "I'm only asking you now to not complain this once and let me have Syaoran. Everything else… You can have everything else but him, please Sakura."

"I will _not_ barter my relationship with him, Meilin," Sakura said coldly before sidestepping around her and making a move for the exit.

"If I don't marry him, the kingdom will be in danger," Meilin said desperately.

It was too much. Sakura stopped her hand on the doorknob as a muscle in her jaw twitched. "What are you talking about?"

"There's… there's a lot of things you don't know. Complicated things."  
"Hurry up and say it. I'm in no mood for games."  
"Think, Sakura. Haven't you ever wondered why you were stronger at magic than Meizuo?"  
"That's…" Sakura began.  
"Or how your magic shielded you from him and caused him harm?"  
"But…"  
"Meizuo lacks the Clow defense magic."

There was a pause.

"That's not possible…" Sakura breathed.

"It is if he's a bastard child. Our mother is a powerful witch, Sakura, but she doesn't have the defense shield magic. It was easy for her to cast a spell on the wizards of the court to make them advise Clow to marry her, but he was reluctant to take on a second wife. She waited for so long, and in a fit of passion for her first love, became pregnant with his child. He left her, but she was fortunate enough to be accepted as Clow's wife soon after, and she bore a son that she claimed was his," Meilin said tonelessly.

"But that means…"

"It means that Meizuo could never take the throne because his magic could not defend the country," Meilin finished. "That's why it's imperative that I marry Syaoran. Meizuo will concede the throne to him, and the people will be protected by Syaoran's powerful warring clan."

"I could take the throne," Sakura said, raising her eyebrow skeptically. "I'm sure Syaoran would have no qualms helping me reclaim the throne, even at the expense of your blood."

She shook her head pleadingly. "There are too many Mei supporters in the kingdom. You wouldn't be able to take the throne without sparking a civil war, causing bloodshed among your own people. Even Clow's magic can not stop a civil war."

"I… I don't believe this…" Sakura stepped back, shaking her head, as if trying to remove herself from the situation entirely.

"And it only gets worse, Sakura." Meilin's eyes were glistening with tears as she grappled with Sakura's hands desperately. "Please, believe me that I have Syaoran's best interests at heart. I love him. I truly love him. I've never felt like this for anyone else before," she breathed heavily.

Sakura wrenched her hands away and fumbled with the doorknob.

"He'll be killed!" Meilin finally screeched. "Do you think the Meis would idly stand to the side while he conned the royalty and planned to overthrow them? He'll be charged with treason and he'll be assassinated!"

Sakura froze, but Meilin continued, blubbering barely intelligibly over her tears. "You've had everything Sakura: The love of your family, your friends, and your people. I beg you, please let me only have this one sample of love in Syaoran," she sobbed miserably, her broken spirit collapsing over Sakura's feet. As Meilin's body shook with grief, Sakura could only lean against the door, sighing softly, a tear tracing down over her fine cheekbones. She slowly lowered her hand from her breaking heart to Meilin's silken locks, tracing over the top of her head. Meilin's teary face lifted to her as she sniffled; she was so pitiful. Sakura smiled weakly down to her and nodded.

* * *

"Suppi-chan?" Hou repeated. 

His concerned face floated through the watery view of the hovering blue ring of flames over Syaoran and Eriol's heads as they reclined in the privacy of Eriol's room. Eriol nodded up to him.

"Our brilliant prince, in an effort to be suave with the princess, swore he'd get it for her, but I have never heard of any legend or creature called Suppi-chan. I was hoping you would know what the princess was talking about with your experience in the castle," Eriol shot a glare at Syaoran.

Syaoran merely grumbled to himself and took a bite of an apple, the crisp gnashing sounds drowning out Eriol's insulting jabs.

"Suave?" Hou's eyebrows knit together as he gave Syaoran a furtive look. "Do you like her?" He sounded almost angry.

"He got to kiss her last night," Eriol whispered conspiratorially to Hou, who promptly swore and a loud crashing sound was heard as he flickered out of vision. Syaoran choked on his apple and swung his feet off the comfortable perch on the table, pounding his chest several times before he raised his watering eyes to Eriol.

"How the hell did you know about that, you lousy freak show?" he wheezed.

"Now, now, that's not what you say to the powerful mage you hired to protect you who merely got concerned when you didn't return to your bed until the wee hours of dawn today," Eriol smiled benignly.

"Until _dawn_?" Hou positively exploded, and instantly swam out of the focus of the magical communication mirror followed by more thunderous sounds of things breaking.

"Is everything all right in there?" Eriol's eyes were almost twinkling with amusement.

Hou's normally refined spiky hair was now bedraggled and he casually flicked it back as he panted, coming back into the focus of the mirror. "Peachy," he grunted. "Back to the matters at hand, I have Suppi-chan. I should have known the brat would have demanded it as soon as she could." He chuckled in spite of himself.

Syaoran blinked and exchanged glances with Eriol. "What is it? And how did you get it?"

"I have to give it to her myself because it deals with a promise I made her before I left the kingdom six years ago." Hou paused and raised the black stuffed cat to the viewing portal. "This is Suppi-chan, and I…" He cleared his throat. "I am Touya, the banished prince of the Clow Kingdom, and brother to Sakura."

* * *

A slightly chilly breeze floated through the room, ruffling the long white curtains around the four-poster bed. Sakura turned slightly under the covers as she shifted toward the open balcony doors, and slowly fluttered her eyes open. 

"You're never going to knock, are you?" she smiled weakly.

"Sorry to wake you," Syaoran grinned back as he shut the balcony doors behind him before sitting down next to her. "The news was too good to wait, and I didn't want to bother with the guard."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned softly against the back of her hand. "What's the good news?" she whispered softly before comfortably adjusting her head against the pillow.

"Your brother is coming tomorrow with Suppi-chan," he smiled.  
She didn't return it. "So you really found Suppi-chan… and so soon."  
"What's wrong? You don't seem as excited as I imagined you'd be."  
"Nothing… Was he so easily found? After six years, and one day you decide to look for him, and lo and behold?"  
Syaoran frowned. "It wasn't like that. What happened was that he was actually working under me as—"  
"Do you know he's banished?" Sakura sat up suddenly in bed. "He's going to be killed. Tell him not to come."  
He glanced at her skeptically. "And leave you here in misery?"  
"I'm not miserable," she said simply. A silence fell between them.

"I don't believe this." He swore under his breath and stood, glaring down at her. "You said you'd leave if you got Suppi-chan. Believe me. Trust me, and I'll take you to your brother and he'll give you the doll then, outside of the Mei kingdom."

She was quiet for a moment, and an odd glimmer appeared in her eyes as though she had just realized something.

"Why should I trust you?" Her voice had taken a strange hollow tone.

His ears felt hot, and he cleared his throat unnecessarily. "You don't have to, but… I thought I had made it clear this morning that I loved you. I wouldn't hurt you."

"Have you ever considered how I'd feel? It's funny. I don't love you. I could hurt you."

He flinched slightly, and managed to crack a weak smile. "I don't think you could hurt me anymore after what you just said." She remained quiet. "But, it's all right. I will wait—" he started.

"Don't wait for me." Her voice had dropped a few degrees to icy coolness. "I won't ever return your love. It's best for you to marry Meilin. She at least would return your affection, and the kingdom could use the strength of your armies."

"Are you selling me to her for the safety of your kingdom?" he asked softly.

"I didn't think you would be so worth it, but tell yourself what you'd like if it eases the grieving process," she said coolly, her gaze fixated towards her dresser.

After a long moment, he nodded slowly. "I see. Then, please excuse me," he said as he bowed slightly and disappeared back out through the balcony.

Sakura didn't move until after she heard the latch click in the French doors. Only then did she sink back in the bed, crying herself into a dreamless, tortured sleep.

* * *

"Easily done," Meilin said steadily as she continued to stare openly at Sakura. "Are you sure about this?" 

Sakura glanced at her sharply over the rim of her cup of tea. "Do you want me to take back my offer then?"

She immediately shook her head, and rushed to her escritoire, pulling a quill and a sheet of parchment from it, scribbling something down hurriedly as she occasionally dipped the end of the sharp quill into a well of ink. She scanned it over when she was finished, and handed the sheet to Sakura who read through it, and nodded as she folded it in half and tucked it into her pocket.

"For such a small thing, you'd give Syaoran to me?" she whispered awed. "I could give you some gold too."

"That's not necessary. I think our business is finished now, and I have things to pack if I will leave tomorrow. This may be the last time we'll see each other." She stood up, and Meilin automatically bowed to her.

"I can't thank you enough Sakura," Meilin sniffed, wiping away a stray tear.

"Just… just be good to him," Sakura smiled softly.

After the door shut behind her, Sakura sighed and walked slowly back towards her room, the click of her heels echoing through the long corridors of the castle. Her thoughts were brimming with what she'd need to pack, and how to break the news to her three friends. Then, she heard the soft melody floating through the echoing hallway. She paused, ears pricked at the unfamiliar song, and slowly traipsed forward on her tiptoes as the hauntingly slow tune grew louder as she neared a small concert hall the Meis sometimes used to entertain guests when a famous orchestra came to play. The large doors were cracked open slightly, and Sakura took the opportunity to peer through before slipping inside quietly. At the bottom of the rows of chairs, Syaoran, whose eyes were shut, was playing softly at the ebony grand piano. Sakura gazed as the few candles lit around him reflected their flickering rays through the dark wood, Syaoran, oblivious to her entrance, continued to tinker the stirring refrain, his hands poised over the keys as each poignant pitch mourned with his sorrow. She slowly made her way down the scarlet carpeted steps as he played the last few notes lightly. By the time he opened his eyes, she was there by the piano, clapping softly.

"I bet you wish you had your harp back now," she smiled ruefully.

He rose slightly and shut the lid of the piano. "I'll survive without it."

"Thank you," she said suddenly. "Even though… even though I can't return your feelings, I just wanted you to know that I am really grateful to you. I was lucky to have someone who loved me enough to do so much."

He finally gave her the courtesy of facing her. "I didn't do it because I loved you; I did it because it was right."

She nodded, and swallowed slightly before taking the piece of paper from her pocket and sliding it over to him on top of the piano. He glanced at it before looking at her.

"What's that?" he asked.  
"Immunity," she whispered hoarsely. "Touya can come for me tomorrow without being killed."  
He unfolded it and read it over. "Meilin just gave you this?"  
She nodded again. "She's really a nice girl. She'll make you very happy as your wife."  
He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to marry her. I never was."  
"You have to." Her voice was resolute. "It's my last request to you."  
"What makes you think I'd do that for you?"  
"Because you love me," she said simply.

There was a pregnant pause. "Why do I have to marry her?" he finally asked.

"I have trusted you for the past few days. It's your turn to believe me just this once that this is the right thing to do."

He nodded slowly. "I'll have Touya's banishment revoked and you can stay in the castle."

"That's not necessary. I want to live the rest of my life peacefully as a commoner with my brother. He's survived six years as one, and I know I can too. Besides, I don't think I'd want any extra tension between you and the Meis."

"Will I ever see you again?" His voice cracked.

She glanced away, discreetly letting a tear drop over her long lashes before taking a deep breath and facing him, a smile on her petal-pink lips. "No. I think it's for the best that we don't see each other after this. Tomorrow, Touya will come for me, and you… you will reveal your true identity, and marry Meilin."

"So this is goodbye," he said tonelessly.

She could only nod without letting him hear the emotion breaking her voice. He reached for her and swept her into a tight embrace as he pulled her over from the curved edge of the piano. She couldn't help but cry as she slid her arms easily around his neck, their bodies perfectly melded to each other as his muscular form covered her slender frame.

"Goodbye," she whispered against his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just realized I completely forgot about Kaho in this fiction, and that makes me a little sad, but it's a little too late to plug her in somewhere, especially because I have the ending in my mind… In other news, is it just me, or have there been a lot more medieval-setting fanfics in the CCS category lately? When I started this one, I think most of the fictions involved gangs and high school. Or maybe I'm just deluding myself that I set off a chain reaction among the CCS fanfic writers. I digress, I digress.**

A set of beautifully long and scarlet nails pressed against Xiao-Mei's chin in thought.

"So she'll be leaving?" she asked quietly. "Had I known it would take only that, I would have sent my men to search for Touya a long time ago."

Meilin smiled faintly. "Remember mother, to hold your end of the bargain."

"It's an easy deal on my part. The result is the same; I wanted my daughter to marry Prince Syaoran to maintain some kind of protection for the kingdom, and that's what I got." She gazed over her daughter critically sitting before her, calmly sipping her tea. "My question is, is that what you want?"

There was a soft clink of china as Meilin set her teacup down on the saucer. "More than anything," she whispered softly.

**.oOo.**

It wasn't the sort of reunion Touya had expected. He had prepared himself for everything from Sakura: excited squeals, inconsolable sobbing, and lots of hugging; instead, he was at a loss at what to do about the awful silence that extended from the throne room to the carriage on the way home. For the eighth time that night, Touya glanced over concernedly to his sister, whose gaze didn't seem to connect with anything in particular as she stared out the window, Suppi and Kero sitting in a basket she held in her lap. Six years had transformed the playful but awkward child into a beautiful woman. Despite having spent those six years without etiquette lessons, she still carried herself with a regal grace, and was respectably dressed in a new frock of sapphire silk and white ruffled lace provided by Tomoyo. Even Touya did not dare call Sakura a kaijou now.

"We plan to declare war on them, Sakura, to get back the throne," he said finally, misinterpreting her silence. "You'll be back as royalty soon enough."

Sakura slowly turned her face away from the window and glanced to him, the large expressive eyes he had dreamt about for the past six years clouded with sadness. "Why would you do that?" she asked softly. "I left without a taste of shame, escorted by my handsome brother who willingly built his marvelous reputation with his own hands, not by his bloodline, just as you had promised. There is no need to attack the Meis, especially when Syaoran, your lord, will marry into the family."

"I'm sorry it took so long," he whispered hoarsely after a moment, remembering the last words he had said to her before he left.

She smiled, and easily slipped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly in an embrace. Touya surprised himself with a few tears that slid down his cheeks and darkened the bright blue silk as he leaned against the strong young woman he almost did not recognize.

**.oOo.**

**_A month later … _**

Syaoran leaned his elbows heavily against the balcony rails of Sakura's former room and breathed the garden air deeply, a cloud of his breath rising to the baleful winter moon. The cold had approached stealthily, catching him off-guard. Just last month, he distinctly remembered it being so warm... There was a knock on the door interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm not here!" he shouted back, but the door swung open anyway, much to his chagrin.

Eriol raised a bottle of Merlot and two wineglasses. "I come bearing gifts of companionship, and more importantly, booze."

Syaoran grumpily turned away from him, continuing to watch the twinkling stars mock him from their celestial pedestal.

"I can't get over her, Eriol," he muttered softly.

He smiled sympathetically, and handed him a filled glass. "Let's hope this bottle will give you enough of a hangover to get married tomorrow then."

Syaoran took the glass and downed it in a single gulp, the flute delicately cradled between his fingers. He gestured it slightly over to a spot in the darkness of the garden. "I was right over there when I first saw her face. It brought new meaning to 'Hark, it is the east, and Juliet is the sun.'"

"I had no idea you were so corny," Eriol said dryly, earning him a playful punch in the arm from Syaoran, but he merely grinned in response. "I haven't seen you smile in a long time. It looks good on you."

The smile lingered, but slowly faded. "I had Yue and Nakuru try to track down Sakura," he confessed, "but they couldn't sense her. She must be really far away."

"Or, she was putting that Clow defense magic to good use. A Clow won't be found if they don't want to be found, Syaoran."

"Think she's all right?"  
"With Hou and all that Clow magic?"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Syaoran said reluctantly.

Eriol took the moment to refill their tumblers and set the bottle over the wide perch on the balcony. Syaoran sipped it slowly this time, and Eriol stayed by his side, merely content to watch the full moon dip below the horizon of hedges of the palatial gardens.

**.oOo.**

"Do you think the veil is too frilly?" Meilin fretted as Riika applied the foundation on her smooth complexion.

"It's beautiful, Princess," Naoko smiled weakly.

Chiharu was sniffling quietly in the background as she prepared the furs for the honeymoon carriage.

"What's wrong?" Naoko whispered softly to her as she folded the snowy pelts.  
"Nothing… weddings make me sniffly," she muttered irritably.  
"They do not," Naoko said tersely. "What's wrong?"

Chiharu took a deep breath and dried the rest of her tears. "It just reminded me of Sakura, you know, because we were expecting to do this for her, not Meilin. I can't believe she left without saying a word to us, only a smile."

Naoko nodded, remembering the last day Sakura was at the castle. "She at least left us a letter saying where we could find her. It's tempting to visit her, but I don't dare when Xiao-Mei installed more security with Syaoran's troops."

"I heard it's to try to track down Sakura and have her killed," Chiharu shuddered.

Naoko frowned, and decided to switch to a lighter topic. "Leave it to Prince Touya though, to make such a grand exit."

Chiharu giggled in spite of herself. "Can you believe that Prince Syaoran recovered so quickly though, to marry Meilin? I wonder if he loved Sakura at all…" she said as her smile slowly faded.

Riika glanced over to the two whispering and raised an eyebrow at them. "When you're finished gossiping, please assist the Princess with the wedding dress."

The two quickly sealed their smiles and scurried over, armed with frilled silk, tulle, and bows.

**.oOo.**

Syaoran grumbled as the Mei's steward Yoshiyuki Terada attended to his white silk tie, knotting it firmly under his throat. As soon as he left his side to fetch the polished shoes, Syaoran pulled at it, loosening it a few notches. Eriol gave him a reproached look.

"For someone who developed a tolerance to several forms of torture, you're failing miserably at being dressed," Eriol frowned.  
"This is _nothing_ compared to that," he hissed irritably as Terada adjusted the tie again.  
"Just imagine having to dress like that every day for the rest of your life with Meilin," he grinned dreamily.  
"Don't start," he warned.  
"God, I'll make sure she gives you a new suit and tie to wear every anniversary," he sighed, ignoring him.

Syaoran chucked the polished white shoe that Terada had just set before him at Eriol's head, and narrowly missed as he quickly ducked.

"Oh come on now, she's not that bad. It also seems to me that she fancies you over me for some reason," he cried indignantly.

"Shut up," Syaoran scowled as Terada brushed away the invisible dust on the lapels of his tuxedo. "If you fancy her that much, _you_ consummate the marriage for me."

**.oOo.**

Riika twisted the ring on her left hand nervously as she paced back and forth in the dark room. There was a rhythmic tap at her door, and she unlocked it immediately, smiling as she flew into the arms of the visitor.

"I missed you so much," she whispered softly as the door shut behind him.

"But I just saw you this morning," he teased.

The couple enjoyed a brief but sweet kiss before Riika pulled away and gazed into her lover's eyes. "I feel almost guilty for our happiness," she smiled shyly.

Yoshiyuki kissed her forehead softly. "Don't. Have you thought about my offer?" he whispered as he looked down at the engagement ring on her finger.

A blush crossed her cheeks as she followed his gaze to it and nodded slowly. He grinned as he tilted her chin upwards to him with a finger and planted a soft kiss against her lips. "You know, you're right. I guess I do feel a tad guilty that even the royalty aren't as happy as we are about getting married."

She glanced up to him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious that Prince Syaoran doesn't love Meilin," he said, recalling how hard it was to get him dressed that morning.

"So, you mean he still loves Princess Sakura?" Her voice held a note of hopefulness.

"I don't know about that, but I would think so." She stared in silence up at him. "What's wrong?" he finally asked her. She seized his hands and dragged him out of the room.

"Hurry, we don't have much time," she muttered.

**.oOo.**

A few minutes before the wedding ceremony, Syaoran was still trying to loosen the knot at his throat, but Terada had somehow devised a way to tie it so that every time he pulled at it, it would only tighten further. Eriol was still snickering at him behind him on the altar as the best man.

"Imagine, your first kiss with the bride will be on your wedding day," Eriol whispered.

"Are you really supporting this marriage?" Syaoran shot back crossly. "You're the one who got me so hung over that they had to postpone the wedding a few hours."

"That was _emotional healing_, you twit," Eriol grinned impishly. "Now that you're all patched up, I fully expect you to get over Sakura and fulfill her last request to you to marry into the Meis."

"I can't believe you're my best man," Syaoran muttered sorrowfully. "I should have chosen Yamazaki. Or hell, even the steward who strapped me into this get-up."

Before Eriol could express his indignation, the organ suddenly began to play the cue for the bridesmaids. Both men straightened slightly as they readied themselves for the procession. The three ladies-in-waiting they had met a few nights before lead the slow march, with Riika being the last bridesmaid. Naoko and Chiharu did not say anything as they passed by, but Riika discreetly shoved something into the palm of his gloved hand as she turned to take her seat in the front of the cathedral. He glanced at her with questioning eyes, but she did not make any eye contact with him. The wedding march hymn began to play and the audience stood as Meilin made her way down the red-carpeted aisle, but Syaoran ignored her as he unfolded the piece of paper he found in his hand.

_She's in the Li Kingdom._

When he turned the scribbled note around, there was a detailed map drawn on the back, marking specifically a small cottage by the river. His heart hammered. He knew instantly who the _she_ in the note was. He clenched his hands as he automatically glanced at Riika again, but she nodded slightly this time. Meilin had finally reached his side, and was turned towards the priest presiding the wedding. Eriol nudged his side.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"How fast can you open up a portal to the Li Kingdom's countryside? By the river at a cottage." Syaoran's voice was stressed.

Eriol glanced at him curiously. "I can't open up portals like that. It has to be in a specific location that I have seen at least once. What happened?"

"Nothing," Syaoran whispered back as the priest gave him a stern look, and he tried to look attentive as he turned toward the lectern.

"Dearly beloved," he began.

"Wait," Syaoran said suddenly as if emerging from his reverie. "I can't marry her."

"P-pardon?" The priest looked rather flustered as he looked up from his notes. Meilin snapped her gaze at Syaoran, dropping the bouquet of white lilies.

"This is a mistake. I'm sorry, but I can't marry someone I don't love," Syaoran said resolutely.

"Could you possibly wait until I get to the part about why this marriage shouldn't be?" the priest asked hopelessly as he shifted through his cards. "A-ah, here it is. If anyone here—"

Syaoran did not give him a chance to finish and was bolting through the doors and unhooking a white stallion from the carriage. Before the Mei guards could stop him, Syaoran gave the horse a kick in the sides and charged into the dense forest towards the Li Kingdom. A light snow began to float down to the earth as Meilin slowly bent to pick up the scrap of paper Syaoran had dropped before rushing out. Eriol glanced over at her as she looked over it, and hurried to catch her before she fainted dead away. Xiao-Mei's reaction, was not as surprised as her eyes narrowed, looking at the directions on the back. She handed it to her top general, her gaze on her daughter, ears hearing every murmur about the disgrace from the dignitaries attending the wedding.

"Kill everyone there," she uttered tersely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had a _lot _of trouble figuring out who was going to die, if at all. Also, I was working out a problem with another fic I'm planning to debut after this is finished. **

_Am I blind?_

Meilin shifted slightly as she tried to raise her arms to wipe the offending darkness away, but they were simply too heavy. Someone's cool hand was at her forehead almost instantly.

"Are you feeling better, Princess?" It was a soft quiet voice she couldn't quite recognize, but she couldn't ponder over it as she slipped into a dreamless sleep once more.

**.oOo.**

Xiao-Mei glimpsed the peaceful figure of her daughter as she slept in the midst of scarlet and black draperies around her bed.

"Will she be all right?" she asked softly.

A slender woman with long fiery locks did not answer for a moment as she smoothed back Meilin's raven locks away from her face, pressing a fresh cooling towel on her forehead.

"It must have been quite a shock to her. I didn't imagine that she'd faint so easily," she answered softly.

"He won't get away with this," Xiao-Mei's voice trembled. "I'll have them all killed."

"Killed?" Meilin had finally awoken.

"Meilin!" Xiao-Mei cried as she leaned over the bed, cupping her daughter's cheeks in her palms. "How are you feeling?"

Meilin ignored her, and pushed her hands away, unsteadily sitting up in her bed. She gasped softly, and clutched her pillows behind her as she swayed, suddenly so nauseated as the room began to pitch.

There was a soft chanting from her left, and she glanced over at the familiar woman at her side, her palms glowing golden as she reached out for Meilin. Almost instantly, the sickness vanished as the woman's fingers pressed at her temples. When the golden radiance began to shimmer away, Meilin's eyes fluttered open and studied the woman more carefully.

"Auntie Kaho?" she whispered incredulously. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her aunt.

The venerable woman only smiled modestly and nodded. Meilin's expression suddenly changed as she remembered something, a frown furrowing her brows as she looked to her mother.

"What do you mean you're going to have them killed?" Her voice matched the iciness Xiao-Mei had when speaking to enemies.

"Simply that, but it's nothing for you to worry over." Her mother frowned at her. "Stay in bed and get better," she said shortly before sweeping away in a rustle of heavy crinolines, ending the conversation.

Meilin did not move until she heard the latch click of her door. "How long have I been sleeping for, Auntie?"

"Several hours," she answered plaintively. "The soldiers should be there within the hour."

"So it's not too late?" Meilin glanced hopefully at Kaho. "Please, help me! They won't kill him if I go there myself with the message to stop the attack. I know you have the power to transport me there."

Kaho studied Meilin's face for a moment before answering. "That may be true, but you are still in no position to throw yourself in the face of danger. Why risk your life for someone who has deserted you?"

Meilin flinched at the reminder of Syaoran's retreating back as he galloped away at top speed on the white stallion, but she steeled herself. "That is my business."

"And it is my business to know if the cause is worthy," Kaho said sternly. "Powerful magic like that is not to be trifled with."

Meilin looked away and turned to the nearly completed painting of the castle gardens. She had not touched it since the day she had overheard Syaoran's conversation with Sakura. She stood up and traced a finger along the pink and jade leaves of the central flower slowly. "You know, I knew from the beginning that he loved someone else."

Kaho raised an eyebrow at her, but did not say anything.

Meilin nodded and smiled faintly as she dropped her hand to pick up a brush, and load it with black paint. "It's true," she continued as she trailed the tip of the brush smoothly across the canvas. "He was always very courteous to me, but I could see it in his eyes that… that he had found his other half already, and it wasn't me."

The brush dipped into the water and swirled it before it dragging along the mix of the light beige and darker browns. "Still, I was hoping… Sakura was always a formidable rival when we were younger, but I thought that just this once, I could come out a winner and be married to him. Even if it wouldn't be a happy marriage, I'd have been happy just to be by his side for the rest of my life."

"Meilin…" Kaho breathed softly. She was only just beginning to understand the depth of her niece's love for the handsome prince.

The paintbrush wiggled as she signed the lower dark corner with white paint. She took a step back from her completed painting. "It's finished," she whispered softly.

She turned around and smiled the gentlest smile Kaho had ever seen. There was no trace of tears in her crimson eyes. "Since he has made his choice clear, I can only do the proper thing, and that is to be happy for him and support his decision. Now, won't you be happy for me and help me, Auntie?"

**.oOo.**

"Damn it!" Syaoran swore as his horse was forced to jump through the thick underbrush of the forest. The trees were getting denser with each step, and he had no idea if he was even headed in the right direction anymore.

"Faster," he urged the stallion, his dark brown cloak flared out behind him in the wind, ignoring the snagging of the small branches tearing his clothes.

Not far behind was the army of soldiers from the Mei kingdom. The head general grunted as another thick branch seemingly appeared out of nowhere and took down another horseman. At this rate, he'd lose the prince's tracks in the thickening snowfall.

"Break up into two groups!" he roared, clearing some snow from his hat as he studied the slight impressions in the path before him. "Ranks one and two, follow me. Everyone else, try to find another route away from this underbrush!"

**.oOo.**

"Ah, I truly don't know how I survived To-ya's cooking these past years when you make such masterpieces, Sakura-chan," Yukito smiled satisfactorily as he pat his full stomach. "That must have been your best meal ever."

Sakura laughed as a blush colored prettily along her cheeks, smoothing her silken locks down over her ears out of habit. Touya, however, glanced sharply over to Yukito and leaned forward on the table, a toothpick menacingly held between his teeth.

"Oy, you really have the nerve to say that after you scarfed down twelve boiled potatoes I managed to scrounge up that winter in one sitting?" he scoffed. "That first winter wouldn't have been so hard if you hadn't raided all our rations. You eat enough for five pregnant women."

"Who have been on a hunger strike for several days," Sakura added, giggling as she started to clear the plates.

"Hunger is the best spice," Yukito whined. He paused for a moment to check over his slim waistline, pinching at a bit of his flesh. "Do you think I'm getting fat?" he asked concernedly.

Neither Touya nor Sakura had a chance to answer before there was a horrifically desperate banging on the door. Touya raised an eyebrow before he stood up, his sword drawn as he stood to the side of the entrance. He gestured to Yukito, who promptly rose to lead a frightened-looking Sakura to the back of the room.

"Who is it?" he called.

There was only more furious banging. He glowered for a moment, his brows knit tightly as he quickly opened the door and swung the sword quickly at the visitor, pointing it at the neck. The dark figure didn't so much as cry out in surprise as she stepped forward and lowered the scarlet hood of her heavy cloak.

"He hasn't arrived yet, has he?" Meilin whispered hurriedly, her cheeks flushed pink from the cold. She blinked momentarily as she glanced at the steel edge of the sword and dismissively pushed it to the side. "The prince Syaoran, I mean."

Sakura's eyes widened as she slipped from Yukito's grasp on her shoulders and stepped closer to her. "What are you doing here?" she breathed.

"Is that a Mei?" Touya's eyes narrowed as he studied the girl, already having forgotten the secondary siblings he had six years ago.

"Prince Syaoran's not here?" she asked again as she peered around Sakura, as though they were hiding him in some corner of the small cottage. She nodded, apparently satisfied. "You have to leave right away."

"What do you mean?" Yukito joined them. "And please, come in from the cold," he added, also ignoring the fact that Touya had the look to kill, still not sheathing his sword.

"Thank you," Meilin said courteously, aware of the door shutting behind her but the chill not leaving as Touya kept his glare focused on her. She paused for a moment, as if to collect her thoughts, having so many things to say that she scarce knew where to begin.

"Syaoran has chosen you over me," she finally said. "My mother has sent men to have him and you all killed."

"So you _are_ a Mei," Touya scowled, pointing his sword at her again.

"Oh for God's sakes, put that toy away. I came to save your lives. The least you could do is at least pretend to be thankful," Meilin snapped irritably.

Touya was shocked into enough silence to lower his sword. Yukito had enough sense to start packing lightly, but Sakura was still standing there mutely.

"Why help me?" she asked softly. "If what you say is true, you have no reason to help me. You should be planning my demise."

There was a whinnying of a horse outside, followed by a crunch of snow as rapidly stomping footsteps neared the door. It swung open again, and a blast of winter air swept through the cozy cottage as a dark-cloaked figure made its entrance.

"Sakura," Syaoran panted softly, immediately recognizing her honey blonde locks and emerald eyes. They glittered in surprise as they turned to him, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Syaoran," she whispered weakly before he wrapped her tightly in an embrace.

Yukito gave Touya a warning look as he seemed to be debating which person to kill first, the Mei or the brat hugging his sister. Meilin had the grace to step back as her presence was ignored, but there was a more pressing matter at hand.

"When you're quite done, I'd suggest you leave as fast as possible," she said sternly. "My mother has sent men after you," she said to Syaoran.

He pulled away slowly from Sakura as he glanced over at her, his warm amber eyes widening slightly. "How did you get here before me?"

"That's not important," she said coolly. "I'll stay behind to tell the men to ignore my mother's order, but just in case they decide to ignore me, it might be for the best that you are not here."

Syaoran nodded slowly as his grip tightened around Sakura. A few minutes later, though seemingly eternally stretching hours to the anxious Meilin, Touya's horse was saddled up with a few belongings. Sakura was perched on the white stallion in front of Syaoran in a thick white winter cloak trimmed with pink and gold. Touya shot Syaoran a glare as he took note of his leather gloves reaching around her slender waist to take hold of the reins, but did not say anything. Yukito smiled benignly as Touya got on the dark warhorse first, and then extended his forearm down to him, pulling him up behind him. The horses stomped and snorted clouds of breath into the chilly air, anxious as well to leave, their ears pricked slightly as if aware of the danger ahead.

Sakura cast a sad gaze down to Meilin as she smiled unblinkingly up to them. "I can't thank you enough, Meilin," she whispered. "Are you sure you wouldn't just rather come with us?"

She shook her head. "There aren't enough horses, and besides, it would be safer for you to travel without the threat of an approaching army."

Syaoran pulled at the reins slightly as the horse shied away from her slightly, bucking to leave. "We'll be at the Li castle, then," he said to her.

She nodded. "That would be safest. I will go to the castle to let you know when the matter is cleared."

"Stop!"

There was a thundering of hooves as a small brigade appeared in the clearing. A small banner bearing the Mei family crest fluttered slightly as the soldiers drew their swords. "By royal decree of the Mei Kingdom, you are all sentenced to death," called one.

"I am Princess Meilin, and I am here to nullify that order." Meilin shifted away from the horses toward the soldiers.

"Yeah right," he sneered. "I know for a fact that Princess Meiliin was ill when we left her hours ago. There's no way she could have beat us here." He snapped his fingers and instantly a line of bowmen kneeled down to the snow, the stretch of the curved wood sounding as they loaded their weapons with deadly steel-tipped arrows. "I will give you the option to follow us quietly, where the Queen will have the pleasure of witnessing your executions. If you resist, you will have the pleasure of being left to rot in the open air of the mountains, without even the privilege of an unmarked grave," he grinned smugly.

"Where is the general?" Meilin frowned as she scanned through the ranks. "He would recognize me."

"That is of little importance," he scowled. Clearly, he was enjoying his sudden wealth of power over their lives. "But you have made your choice clear. Kill them."

Meilin's eyes widened.

"No!" she cried as she instinctively jumped in front of Syaoran's horse. Instantly, a scarlet translucent barrier wall flew up between all of them and the soldiers, and the arrows shattered against it. Even Meilin looked slightly surprised, glancing down at her hands and slowly beginning to realize that she had Clow magic as well…

"Witch!" hissed the shocked leader. "We'll see how long your parlor tricks last! Fire again!" he screamed.

The stunned men fumbled with their arrows as Meilin, who was still dumbly looking at her hands, was scooped up and dumped unceremoniously across the backside of Touya's horse before the two horses spurted off toward the Li Castle. For a moment, it looked like they would be able to outrun the soldiers, but they appeared once more looming behind them, with a much larger army.

"How the hell?" Touya swore viciously as he dug his heels further into his dark horse, urging it further.

"Ready your weapons!" roared a different voice, but Meilin recognized it as the general.

"No, wait!" Meilin cried as she kicked slightly over her stomach on the bucking end of the horse.

"Fire!" the voice ignored, and suddenly, there was a shower of arrows mixing with the petal-soft snow raining down near them.

"Faster! Yah!" Syaoran muttered to the horse, snapping the reins urgently.

"Once more! Fire!" the general hollered to the singing of arrows whistling through the air.

Three barriers flew up automatically with a brief shimmering of light around each Clow figure arrows glancing away from them, but they did nothing for the protection of Yukito and Syaoran. In the midst of their furious ride, Yukito suddenly slumped against Touya's back.

"Yuki?" Touya swore softly, turning his head slightly to look at him.

Yukito didn't answer, but Touya felt the warmth of his blood spreading over his back. For a moment, it was almost too peaceful in the thicket of the forest. Then, the ground trembled as Touya's rage erupted in a fit of violent and uncontrolled power. Behind them, the army skittered to a halt, glancing around fearfully, and for good reason. Almost immediately afterwards, a pillar of light consumed Touya before rocketing toward the sky, and the explosive aftershocks seared through the snow, the hot wave rushing towards the armies. They didn't have a chance to scream before they were instantly turned into nothing more than a pile of ash. Sakura breathed a soft prayer for their souls, and Syaoran slowed the horse to spin around. Meilin gazed with surprised eyes at the destructive power. Although the snow had resumed falling down on them, the petals of white melted against the scorched ground and smoking ashes where the soldiers had once stood.

Breathing raggedly, Touya shifted as he was more concerned with Yukito, who was growing paler compared to the thickening snowfall. A few drops of his blood surrounding the point of the arrow that had pierced near his heart splattered to the accumulating snow as Syaoran lead them onward.

"We need to get to the castle," Syaoran whispered hoarsely after a moment. "For treatment. We're not much further on," he pointed to the white stones of the Li Castle, a powerful fortress.

"Who goes there?" called a voice from the parapets.

"Long live the King," Touya grunted ironically (_This is a bit from Hamlet)._

"General Hou?" it questioned.

"Let us in," he shouted back before his narrowed eyes ran over Yukito concernedly.

The drawbridge lowered, and the two horses stumbled in, snorting hard. Once the castle gates were shut behind them, Yukito's pallid body slipped off the dark horse and Touya, after staring hard at the long thin arrow protruding from his back, carried him towards the nearest building, the chapel. Meilin was left to herself to slide off the horse with as much dignity as she could muster after having been clinging to the bucking backside of the black horse. After brushing her dress off a little, she followed Touya into the stone chapel. Sakura waited for a moment as Syaoran remained on the horse, needing his help to alight the steed. When he didn't move for a while, she turned slightly, her emerald eyes glimmering curiously at him.

"Syaoran?" she whispered, but it cut off shortly towards the end when she saw the dull look that he returned before he collapsed sideways off his horse, a similar arrow that had been in Yukito's back speared through his side.

**.oOo.**

**Dun dun dun… cliffhanger. The end of T+Y? The end of S+S? Am I so mean? Tune in next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh how distressing, I came back from work today and discovered I missed a whole section in my last chapter. I wouldn't have noticed without a review by 3musketeers, so thanks. But you poor, poor dears, did you think that Syaoran and Yukito were still alive? Here is the _real_ conclusion to the last chapter. **

Meilin's heels echoed through the high cavernous walls of the chapel as she walked down the center aisle. Choral music reverberated throughout the chilly air overhead as light streamed in from the stained glass windows depicting Jesus on the cross, glowing ruby with the divine blood spilled in sacrifice for the crimes of the world, washing the sinners anew. Meilin paused halfway as her eyes fell on the scene at the altar.

Yukito was lying over the white linens of the long table, his blood dripping down the sides in slow red rivulets. Touya had already removed the shaft of the arrow, and held the point under his nose, sniffing it slightly.

"It's a poison I know," he called to her calmly, sensing her presence. "There's no cure, and it works fast."

Meilin floundered for a moment, searching for the right words that didn't spring to her immediately despite years of training in etiquette.

"I'm sorry," she whispered desperately, although she had no real grip on what she was sorry for.

Oddly enough, he seemed to understand. Rather, he made no comment about it as he gently stroked Yukito's sandy blonde locks away from his pale face, his glasses slightly askew atop his nose.

The church doors flew open, and an icy gust of wind blew out all the votive candles and torches. Meilin whirled around, and her heart sank almost immediately, her eyes widened in shock.

"S-Syaoran," she whispered weakly as Sakura's stony gaze barely met hers, Syaoran's limp body leaning heavily against her slender frame. Meilin had no idea how Sakura was able to carry him off the horse and bring him into the church, but she sensed that Sakura would refuse all help as she purposefully pulled him through the center aisle to the altar, and settled him on the wide perch next to Yukito on the ground. Touya did not bat an eye.

"He's dead," Sakura murmured softly.

Meilin crumpled to her knees in the aisle, clinging to a pew for support. Touya did not say any word of comfort.

"He must have clung to life until we got here safely," Sakura continued weakly before removing her blood-stained snowy cloak and spread it over Syaoran's body. "Good night, sweet prince," she whispered softly before kneeling by his side and gently kissing his cold lips. _(Hamlet reference)_

That night, while Meilin was dissolved into tears in the aisle, Touya and Sakura knelt together, side-by-side, by the bodies of their loved ones as they prayed.

**Muahahaha, yes, I'm an evil, evil girl. Watch me slay my bishies left and right! Or… will I? Find out in the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I was going to let you guys marinate in despair for a little longer and put this out tomorrow, but Musou Misora makes me all tickled pink inside with her reviews, and I didn't want to depress her _that_ badly. I usually follow a little outline I wrote for myself for each story, but this time, I completely strayed from my original idea… I'm not sure if it's all for the better yet. Let me know through a review or email if you want me to upload an alternate plot twist after this series comes to a close. I think it would be interesting to see which idea would have been better. Just a reminder, Hou is written as to mean "phoenix". **

**.oOo.**

Meilin smiled in satisfaction as she pressed the wax seal on the letter she wrote by the dawn's light creeping into her window of the Li Castle the next day. She glanced at the early morning's sign and quickly pocketed the folded sheet and spun out of her chair, marching briskly toward the chapel outside, not bothering with a cloak with the clearing air. Her breath fogged slightly before her as she tilted her head back, gazing at the absolutely cloudless azure sky overhead. She filled her lungs with the scent of the new dawn and the light aroma of chimney smoke as the various huts around the castle started their fires with breakfast stew boiling and fresh daily bread baking. She tasted the sounds of clip-clopping horses as they ambled by, dragging rickety carts of hay, of just-rousing soldiers who had not yet heard about the demise of their leader, and of numerous birds courting each other with warbling tunes. Blinking her eyes in the dazzling sunlight, she smiled at the weeds that had managed to grow in frozen masses through the snow. As she began to move again, traipsing up the front stairs, a few children ran past her skirts, the girls giggling madly as a boy chased them. She glanced after them wistfully and opened the door to the chapel.

It was quiet again that morning, Meilin smiled to herself as she walked up the familiar center aisle. It was that peaceful air she needed compared to the hustle and bustle of life outside. She knelt by Syaoran's body, which had grown paler through the night under the blood-spattered white cloak Sakura had left on him before she had fallen asleep on the floor, leaving Touya to carry her back to an empty room of the castle where she had a fitful rest, tears sliding down her cheeks in nightmares she could not be woken from. Meilin brushed her fingertips over the still-red center of the bloodstains, and after a moment of pause, with more resolution, gripped the fabric and tossed it aside. She picked up the broken shaft of the arrow lain by his side after they wrenched it from his cooling body, trying not to tremble too hard as she shut her eyes.

"Had the same idea I had?"

Meilin's eyes fluttered open to see the dark figure of Touya emerging from the shadows.

"No," she answered automatically, although her cheeks flushed guiltily with the obvious lie.

Touya gave her the grace of accepting her reply with silence as he took a seat by her side, swinging his long legs over the altar steps. He took a deep breath as he gripped his knees.

"I'm surprised you knew of such ancient Clow magic. Sakura has no idea about it, of course," he said finally.

"I could say the same for you," she responded tonelessly, dropping her hands clutching the pointed end of the arrow into her lap.

He smirked, and gave her a lazy look. "I was in line for the throne. My education was top-notch and no book in the library was restricted to me."

"Auntie Kaho told me about it before I took the portal here," she said indifferently.

He raised an eyebrow, drudging up a distant memory of the fiery-haired woman. "I always did think she was too smart for her own good."

She giggled in spite of herself, dipping her head to glance at her hands folded neatly in the puddle of frilly silk over her legs. He sat in silence by her side as they savored their last few moments of daylight.

"You're all right," he said after a moment, gazing at the high Baroque domed ceiling above them.

She snapped her head to look at him in surprise, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. She slowly grinned though, and chuckled, bashfully running her fingers over the shaft of the arrow.

"I suppose we best not waste any more time," he smiled softly, turning to take up Yukito's arrow. "I think we only have a few minutes left before it becomes fully morning."

"Pity that the Romeo and Juliet curse applies, though," Meilin faintly whispered as she steadied herself by Syaoran's body. "They won't get to see us until we're good and dead, you know."

He nodded, tucking his letter in Yukito's stiff hand before standing in front of the table that Yukito was lying on. "I'm grateful enough to have this power, even if it is dependant on my bloodline."

"What are the chances that Sakura will try to replicate this process?"

Touya smirked, thinking of the beautiful and strong young woman who had single-handedly laid Syaoran to rest on the altar the night before. He was leaving with a renewed confidence in her. "I already told Yukito in the letter that a Clow can not be sacrificed in the stead of another Clow member. He'll keep her safe."

She nodded, and brushed back a forelock of chocolate curls that she had craved to touch for so long. Leaning closer, she proffered a light kiss on his smooth forehead before shutting her eyes, the last single tear sliding down past her dark lashes on her cheek in a crystalline drop of ultimate happiness for having this moment. She sniffed, and smiled softly as she readied the arrow, lining it up directly at her heart as Touya imitated her, standing tall over Yukito as she knelt by Syaoran.

The door opened, and someone was rushing in, but it was too late. Touya gave Meilin a final smile as they simultaneously plunged the arrow deep into their chests, piercing their hearts with the potent poison's residue making quick work of them.

"No!" Sakura screamed as she dashed to the altar, but the divine light had consumed both Touya and Meilin as their blood spurted heavily over the two bodies in front of them, and before she could do anything, the two had completed the Ultimate Sacrifice, and the magic had devoured their souls, twin streaks of flaring white that soared into the sky, leaving only a blazing trail and a desperate, lonely Sakura behind.

**.oOo.**

Syaoran groaned, or at least tried too. It seemed that even that was too much effort for his body, which felt suddenly like the focal point on which an entire heard of elephants was sitting. There was a soft sniffling near his hand, and after a moment, he finally summoned enough energy to turn his head.

"Sakura?" he croaked, recognizing the mussed honey-blonde locks.

She turned, and her watery green eyes stared back at him blankly.

"Are you alive?" she whispered softly.

"I was dead?" he winced.

She punched his shoulder as hard as she could, and under the circumstances, Syaoran almost passed out again. She seemed to sob all the more inconsolably, muttering something he didn't quite catch.

"What?" he grunted as he managed to sit up and immediately wishing he hadn't, instantly nauseated as he keeled over to one side. She seemed to be more forgiving and caught his head in her lap, although she didn't seem to ease up on the hitting him.

"All – your – fault!" she cried miserably with each smash of her fists.

Gradually, it started coming back to Syaoran: the fleeing of the Mei soldiers, the shower of arrows, the dim form of Touya bursting into bright flames… He frowned slightly, screwing up his face as he tried hard to remember, only vaguely aware of having been ripped from a vast field of light and hurtling back towards the Earth…

"I was – doing – fine – without – you!" she sobbed desolately. "It's – all – your – fault!"

"Ow," he finally murmured, burying his head into the warm recesses of Sakura's thighs through her heavily crinolined dress.

She finally let up as she settled for glaring at him angrily as he fell asleep to the light scent of cherry blossoms, her tears splashing down over his face.

**.oOo.**

After being greeted back to the world of the living considerably more politely than Syaoran had been, Yukito was gripping a stiff mug of tea in one hand, and the letter Touya had left him in the other.

"How unfair, To-ya," he whispered, reading over his final words once more. "You cheated me. I sacrificed my life happily for you not as a loyal squire, but as…" His voice broke off, filled with emotion. The words blurred before his eyes…

_Take care, Yuki… I am not called Hou without reason. My men thought I was a true phoenix, rising from the ashes after risking much to save them. This case is no different. We will meet again Yuki…_

Across from him in the airy parlor they were recuperating in, Syaoran was still numb with surprise, never realizing the extent of Meilin's love for him, something he was grossly misled to be as infatuation and gratitude.

_Please consider this my blessing, _the letter said. _I leave you in peace with a much more enriched life than I could ever have hoped for, having for so long lived being outshined by the greatness of the Clows and for so long lived under the cover of darkness of the Meis. Let this be my one moment of having done something worthy… _

Sakura did not want to talk to anyone and had isolated herself near one of the large picture windows of the room, clutching Touya's letter to her heart. "Onii-chan, how did you know about the ultimate sacrifice?" She choked back a dry sob, remembering how her father had attempted the divine magic to resurrect her mother Nadeshiko shortly after she died. He died in vain because the corrupt mages had replaced her body with an illusion that Clow, because of his grief, failed to recognize, and the precious blood was spilled futilely. In her mind, she kept replaying the scene if she had woken up just a few minutes earlier, and had been there to sacrifice herself instead of Meilin, to stop her brother… Taking a deep breath, she read over his final words to her:

_Dearest Sister, Princess of the Clow Kingdom, and of much more… _

_I can't bring myself to call you kaijuu, even for a last time. (_She laughed at this.) _Did you know I couldn't call you that since I first came to the castle after being banished? I didn't realize six years of hardship could turn such a monster into… well, a princess, a truly deserving one at that. Maybe Otou-san should have made you a maid a lot sooner_ _and you wouldn't be the brat I had to deal with for 10 years. _(Her smile quickly faded into a scowl.)

_But, I won't pass up this opportunity to assure you of how much I love you, and I'm not doing this to spite you in any way. I'm sorry I only have one soul to trade, but given the choices, I'd save Yukito in a heartbeat over that brat prince who would have died anyway by my hand if I ever caught you near him. _

_I know you were rather attached though, however wrong it was, and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my selfishness to save Yukito, and move on after grieving for Prince Syaoran… I give you my blessing for any relationship you choose next _(She raised an eyebrow in surprise.) _provided he fits under these categories…_

A long scroll of parchment opened and slipped to the floor as her eyes widened at the overly detailed requirements her brother listed. She rolled her eyes as she picked it up and scanned over a few of them towards the bottom ("Must not like the color red under all circumstances!" she cried in exasperation, knowing _this_ was just like her brother. "Really!"), but reading the last one, she smiled.

_Requirement 749._

_Yukito has final say, as I trust his judgment. _

_Of course, all these requirements become nil as I know you'll go out of your way to disobey me anyway. I just hope you truly love him, as I love you. Know that I will always be watching over you. _

_Love Always, _

_Touya_

It didn't take long for Sakura to burst into fresh sobs.

**.oOo.**

It was a funeral like no other. Although the people of the Li Kingdom had expected the funeral of its top general to be extremely glamorous, Syaoran had outdone himself and given Meilin and Touya a royal funeral service fit for the true nobility they were. The procession itself was so dramatically long, filled with not only soldiers who came to pay their respects to the great leader, but the commoners who remembered Touya's seemingly cold façade and contrasting warm kindness when he saved them from the treachery of the other kingdoms. Syaoran headed the march, Sakura firmly within his arms as they shared the white stallion that had saved their lives, alongside Yukito who rode the somber black steed, Touya's warhorse. Behind them, the deep blue and gold banners of the Clow family fluttered next to the scarlet and black smaller flags, a tribute to Meilin.

"We're almost there," whispered Sakura softly, nodding at the mountain ahead. It was Mount Fuji(taka) the highest mountain of their country, and specially reserved for the burial of the royalty of the Clows. After what Meilin had done for her… she deserved a place in the sanctuary. She smiled to herself, aware of Syaoran's warm and powerful arms squeezing around her comfortably as he held the reins behind her.

Before she knew it, Touya and Meilin were buried next to her parents, Clow Reed and Nadeshiko. Under a large mound of white roses, the upturned earth sank a little as the proceedings went on. When it came to the time to pass a eulogy, Sakura stepped in front of the twin graves, but was rudely interrupted.

"Meilin!" came the shrieking cry as a familiar woman came tearing up the mountain toward them. She stumbled over her long scarlet gown that was already muddied along the dirt path, kicking over small flowers, and her hair in clear disarray.

"Xiao-Mei," Sakura breathed, her eyes visibly widening under the sheer black veil over her face that was fastened to her hair with a sparkling diamond tiara, but the other woman made no sign that she recognized her own name.

Xiao-Mei threw herself on grave marked as Meilin's and sobbed horrifically, taking great heaving gasps that seemed to chill her very bones. "My daughter… my only daughter!" she wailed piteously.

"You!" she spat darkly, spinning around at once as she pointed an accusing finger at Syaoran and Sakura. "You killed her!" she screamed. "I'll have you killed! I'll have you—"

"Perhaps now is not the best time to make enemies, dear sister," Kaho interjected serenely, calmly appearing by the disconsolate mother's side. "It seems that Prince Syaoran's legendary armies have some basis of truth. They are indeed vast, and numerous, your Highness," she smiled, casting a quick glance around at the thousands that had attended the funeral.

Xiao-Mei was breathing hard, and reluctantly acknowledged the fact that while Syaoran's armies flanked the entire mountain, she had only a few footmen behind her.

"This is _not_ over," she rasped painfully, giving Sakura a most hateful glare before ducking back into her carriage with Kaho and speeding off.

**.oOo.**

Yukito had gone on to grieve in the privacy of his bedroom, retiring early. Sakura chose to comfort herself selfishly in the arms of Syaoran, breathing quietly against his chest as he was content to merely hold her against him as they lay comfortably on his bed, tucking his other behind his head as a pillow. After a long, cozy silence, Sakura finally spoke.

"Syaoran?"

"Hm?" he grunted back.

"I want to declare war on the Meis."

He paused for a moment. "Are you normally this violent?"

She pushed off of him slightly to square a better scowl at him; he merely grinned back, impressed with her glare that might have rivaled his. "I'm serious. I want to avenge not only Touya's death, but Meilin's, and… well, maybe Yukito's and your death as well, because you both _did _technically die."

"That's very sweet of you," he replied automatically. "I'm touched my death affected you that much."

She frowned. "Don't get used to it. At the rate you're going, you'll be lucky if I bury you in a ditch if you die again."

He cracked a grin and lowered her again to his body, trapping her in his arms as he kissed her lips deeply, the tip of his tongue indecently trailing along the curve of her upper lip. She shut up instantly, as was his goal.

When the kiss broke, he smiled impishly at her, and then glanced at her concernedly. "Sakura? You're still breathing, right?"

"You're going to help me defeat the Meis, right?"

He sank his head back in exasperation; she hadn't missed a beat. "Sakura," he began tiredly, "war isn't something you just declare on and off lightly."

"You declared a war to look for me, and you didn't even know what I looked like," she pointed out. He winced at the stabbing blow.

"Yeah, but now I actually have a reason to want to keep you safe." He gave her a cursory look. "I love you too much to risk you in the face of danger."

Sakura mulled over his sweet words for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, I'm in more danger if I let sleeping dogs lie."

He chuckled softly and rubbed her silky locks that slipped around her face in loose tendrils affectionately. "I think that's the wrong proverb, dear."

"I don't care. You'll help me, right?" Her eyes were suddenly ten times larger than they normally appeared as they bored into his. He blinked, almost blinded by the sheer glare from the sparkles in her emerald eyes.

After a moment, he nodded, sighing a long, drawn-out breath that he reserved for grave times. "If you promise to stay safe for me, I will do anything for you."

"Just try to stay alive this time," she grinned back cheekily before swooping down for another delicious kiss.

**.oOo.**

**A little humor and SxS for you to compensate for the morbid loss of Touya and Meilin (but especially my handsome Touya), and NO, this time there is no secret magic that will save them. Cope. Death is part of the cycle of life. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews (breaking 70 now!), especially because they were really sweet. Just for this chapter, I wanted to give a shout out to a couple of readers: **

**Musou Misora, your reviews always crack me up. 'nuff said. **

**krista, no worries, I might have a few more chapters before I completely end this series. **

**LupineLightning, a huge thank you for your extremely enthusiastic reviews!**

**3musketeers, I'm a Meilin fan too! Rawr, Meilin fans unite. –bares teeth– **

**Windflight, I'm so friggin' brilliant, I completely forgot that main moral in most, if not all, of Clamp's works. I was just so focused on being mean and killing off Syaoran and Yukito though, to torture the readers. In hindsight, I could have just made them deathly ill, with no cure, until precious Clow blood was spilled over their wounds, etc, etc. But still, I will promise you that Touya and Meilin will not be walking from their graves. **

**And a general huge thank you for the readers who have been reviewing continuously throughout the chapters (like stephie73, FlowerLover, VampireJazzy). I didn't want to deluge the page with weepy gratefulness, but all your reviews make writing this worth it. **

**.oOo.**

Eriol's dark cobalt hair was unnaturally ruffled. He raked it back with his long, thin fingers, but it promptly fell disobediently again across his forehead as he stepped through the swirling blue portal and into the comfort of his bedroom of the Li Castle. Gingerly placing his golden sun staff by his armchair, he sighed and sank into it, leaning his head back heavily. He had been wise enough to slip out of the ceremony the instant Syaoran left Meilin's side, but he had grossly underestimated Xiao-Mei's defenses. Without Yue and Ruby Moon to temporarily ward them off, he doubted he could have survived long enough to open a portal without a stream of soldiers following him.

He took his time to sample a glass of Chardonnay he had stashed in an ice cooler in his room, and then slowly stood, polishing his glasses in the glare of the fireplace. Although every muscle of his body cried for rest, he knew there was one more stop he had to make that night.

**.oOo.**

"I won't lie, Sakura. It's not going to be easy, especially now that I lost my top general," Syaoran frowned as he rubbed his forehead, wrinkling the smooth brow as he pored over the diagrams Touya left behind.

"Does seem like you're back at square one again, doesn't it?" mused Yamazaki as he set down between the pair a tray weighed down with tea and cakes. "With the let's-attack-the-Meis spiel, and all."

Syaoran nodded resignedly as he peeled his gaze away from a particularly grisly figure Touya had drawn to decapitate Meilin with a flaming sword, smirking slightly. He was sure Touya's thoughts about Meilin must have changed in heaven…

Sakura eagerly reached for her portion of cake, attacking a particularly large portion overloaded with fluffy cream. After lifting a forkful of the heavenly sweet to her smiling lips, she slowly glanced to the side and stealthily reached out with her fork toward Syaoran's chocolate slice.

"Hey!" Syaoran suddenly started in his chair, swinging his legs off the table. Sakura immediately withdrew her hand as though she had been burned, but Syaoran paid no heed. "Where is Eriol anyway? I haven't seen him since… well, since the night I died, I guess."

"You died?" Eriol grinned with interest as he breezily entered in his usual fashion. "I've been having a marvelous time too."

"You always did have a knack for dropping by just when war is about to start," Syaoran quipped reflexively. "I'm beginning to wonder if you're the jinx."

"Oh, stop," Eriol tittered bashfully, waving his hand at Syaoran dismissively. "You're making me blush."

Sakura took the opportunity to sample a good-sized chunk of Syaoran's cake as Eriol served as a distraction. Swallowing, she shook her head. "It's not quite the same now. The Clow defense magic is nullified on the Mei's side."

Eriol raised an eyebrow with quizzical interest at her. "Even Meizuo?"

She nodded emphatically. "Meilin told me that Meizuo was never a true Clow royal, and Xiao-Mei was married into the family, but has some magic of her own."

"Well, that lightens the load considerably." Syaoran said brightly as he finally took up his fork. "The perfect attack is already d—" He broke off as he realized his fork was hitting the bottom of his plate, only a few crumbs revealing that there really was a cake there before.

Sakura wisely chose this time to yawn, stretch, and dash off to bed.

**.oOo.**

Tomoyo was absolutely calm.

The carriage hit a bump in the road, and she started, slamming the palm of her hand against the window to steady herself. Kurogane, sitting across from her, raised an eyebrow, but was as silent as ever.

Tomoyo was just a little bit hysterical. She nodded, as though she were reassuring herself of something.

"We'll be fine, Kurogane," Tomoyo grinned tightly, as if he were the one on the verge of a panic attack.

She spoke too soon. There was a thundering of horses by the carriage, the soldiers all bearing their Mei family crest as they raised the banners, cutting her off from the path. The horses whinnied in terror as they were forced to a halt, and Kurogane gave her a stern look.

"Don't get out," he said tersely as he kicked open the door and slammed it shut behind him, his sword already drawn and flashing like silver lightning as he cut down two men.

Tomoyo screamed as there was a series of thunks as arrow tips split through the wooden boards of the carriage. Her eyes widened as she glanced out her small window and saw that Kurogane was vastly outnumbered.

"Kurogane!" she cried, banging her palm against the glass in frustration until it was sore.

"If you want to live, leave quietly and never look back," the head general sneered as his horse pulled up alongside Kurogane, who was at the center of a tight circle of soldiers in black armor.

"You really think I'd do that?" Kurogane spat as he rotated slowly on the spot with his sword drawn, his narrowed crimson eyes glaring back and forth between each face.

"We have orders to take her alive," the general drawled lazily. "We'd rather do without bloodshed, but if you force our hand, we will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," Kurogane gritted through his teeth as he suddenly leapt high into the air and kicked the general off his horse.

Caught off-guard, he slammed face-first into the dirt with a heavy clatter of plate metal. The soldiers instantly swarmed around Kurogane, but he kept them at bay as he quickly stepped behind the general, and held the sword under his neck, gripping him by the hair as he knocked off his helmet.

"Hello, Princess," a voice cheerfully chirped across from Tomoyo's seat.

"Eriol!" she cried delightedly.

She was never happier to see his smirking face. "I'm so sorry, I know you told me to leave as soon as possible, but I didn't think they'd be so—"

"Don't worry about it," he interjected as he peered outside the window, watching Kurogane force the soldiers to back off as he held their general captive. "Kurogane is a very capable bodyguard, as I see," he nodded.

She couldn't resist a fond grin as she peeked outside as well. "He's always been there for me, ever since I was ten," she said wistfully.

Eriol nodded slowly, and hid his saddened countenance from her as he cleared his throat before opening up a portal in the side of the carriage. "Well, best get you to relatively safer grounds then," he said briskly as he gestured to the swirling blue vortex with the sun staff that was resting comfortably on his lap.

"Do I just… walk through it?" she asked a bit hesitantly. She had never traveled anywhere without a carriage, and stepping into the glowing eddy seemed very unpleasant.

He laughed softly and extended his hand to her. "Believe in me, Princess?"

She stared at him in surprise for a moment, and then slowly, her smile tinged on her lips as she took his hand confidently and whispered, "I will and I do," before stepping through the azure abyss. Kurogane opened the door, his sword still under the general's throat as his narrowed eyes watched the other soldiers.

"Time to go, Kurogane," Eriol smiled. "Take care of her, will you?"

"You're not coming?" Kurogane couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"I can't very well step through the portal without any soldiers following, can I?" His benign smile was frozen against his lips, and looked a bit too stiff to be natural.

There was a long pause before Kurogane spoke. "You would die for her?"

"I'm not much different from you," Eriol replied.

The two men squared each other up as rivals, Kurogane's crimson eyes boring into the deep blue of Eriol's. Each knew they were equally matched fighters, with Kurogane's famed strength, and Eriol's legendary magic. Each knew that the other harbored the same love for the Princess Tomoyo in their strongly beating hearts. Finally, Kurogane cracked a rare grin, and gripped Eriol's hand in a handshake. "It's been nice knowing you."

"Likewise," Eriol said softly, the twinkling gaze behind his glasses unreadable.

"Take care of her for me," Kurogane laughed as he suddenly gripped Eriol's arm and shoved him through the portal before he could react. "She has loved you all this time, and I will not let my lady's heart mourn for such a pitifully weak man!" his voice echoed into the portal before the magic seal closed, and Eriol was suddenly slammed hard onto his back on the marble ground of the throne room of the Li Castle.

He scrambled back to his feet, and grabbed his sun staff, glaring as he had the full intent to create another portal back to the carriage. "She loves _you_, you fool!" Eriol shouted futilely as he quickly drew the magic circle across the floor.

"No," Tomoyo whispered softly, appearing by his side. "I love you."

Eriol whirled around to stare at her, his mouth slightly agape as his mind grappled with the situation. "What?" he finally managed to say stupidly.

"I sacrificed him… for you," she breathed, a crystalline tear dripping past her long dark lashes. "I love you… I love you… I love you so much, I told him to…" she broke off, burrowing her face against his shoulder, the sobs overtaking her voice as her seemingly frail body pressed against him.

"You _knew_," Eriol exhaled incredulously. "You knew when I told you that I'd appear in your carriage to open the portal, I would have to stay behind and make sure nobody else would get through…"

Eriol was stunned. Although he had a small power of foresight, it had not prepared him for this. He had met his match in her preemptive logic, and now realized that she was his soulmate.

"I love you too," he finally smiled down to her before tilting her chin upwards to him and kissing her firmly against her soft pink lips through her salty tears.

**.oOo.**

**A little short, but I just wanted to get this updated because I know I was sidetracked over my other fiction, Sinful Delights. I hope people don't hate me because I chose Eriol to be Tomoyo's love over Kurogane… In case I confused some people, Xiao-Mei had sent men to kidnap Tomoyo to use her as bait to get to Sakura, but Eriol's power of foresight helped him warn Tomoyo beforehand. The portal was Eriol's escape route for Tomoyo in case she couldn't get out of her kingdom in time, but there was no way he could close it after stepping through it without being sure nobody else would follow. Tomoyo figured it out, and asked Kurogane to save Eriol if it came to that, and he did: by sacrificing his own life and staying behind to make sure nobody else would follow. **


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW it's been nearly two years since I've updated anything, and I'm so sorry about this extremely belated post. Honestly, I don't know why, but somehow I've managed to keep a few fans who reviewed even until now. Thank you, because you really throw that guilt thing in the works :P. Please expect more to come. In honor of Princess Sakura's birthday (April 1, and btw, happy April Fool's everybody, although this is really no joke), I'm finally embarking on actually completing my three series, starting with this one. Sidebar, I have no idea why I didn't complete this one before. It was practically done a long time ago. Please enjoy this chapter of Sakura no Hanazakari.**

**.oOo.**

"Impressive," Eriol remarked as Sakura marked a region of the map of the Mei Kingdom with another green flag. "In only a few short weeks, we have already managed to reclaim most of the original Clow lands. I daresay that the final battle at the castle is coming up soon."

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "The Daidouji financing a bulk of the war allowed us to upgrade our weapons, and made it easier to defeat the Mei soldiers with minimal loss. We plan to attack the castle next week."

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged glances and reached for the other's hand. Tomoyo gave Sakura a reassuring squeeze. "Just one more week until you resume your rightful place… Princess Sakura," Tomoyo smiled.

"It still makes me nervous. Will you be there yourself for this battle, Syaoran?" Sakura worried. "Xiao-Mei may not possess Clow magic, but she is still a fearsome opponent and has her own brand of spells. Perhaps you shouldn't be there, at least just for this one."

"I can't have that," Syaoran grunted as he pored over several other maps with topographical landmarks and strategized. "I may be the prince, and that is more than a mere title. It means that I am the living embodiment of the people I serve and represent. If they are at the battle, willing to die under my orders, I must be on equal footing and be prepared to die for my people."

"To die for your own people…" Sakura echoed in a soft murmur. "How noble."

And to that, no one could argue.

**.oOo.**

"I am very sorry to report such grievous news, Your Majesty," the messenger bowed, trembling with fear and pressing his forehead tightly to the glassy marble floor. "I was told that it happened very painlessly, despite the circumstances, and please take comfort that he did not suf—"

"Enough," Xiao-Mei whispered, her grip tightening on the carved armrest of her throne. She shut her eyes tightly, almost able to feel the thunderous beat of hooves, weighted down with armor and artillery, shaking the castle as they approached the main part of the city. Her dream of a perfect kingdom under her rule was crumbling much too quickly as she felt her defeat approaching. Three weeks ago, she had learned of the death of her traitorous daughter, Meilin. Still, it did not compare to the hard-hitting blow that the messenger delivered now, for her only heir, the child she had with her true love, her son, Meizuo died. Not only was he branded as a coward shortly after the start of the war as the word spread that he went into hiding to avoid fighting, but he was slain by the rebelling citizens of the kingdom who discovered him lying in a pig sty, covered in mud, hungry, miserable, and pathetic. After a period of silence, the quivering messenger dared peek up out of the corner of his eyes to see the back of the regal queen, her towering silhouette illuminated by the moonlight.

"Prepare my den," she finally spoke to her servants before briskly heading off to the library to research the Clow lineage and powers. "I will be residing there for the next few days to experiment with new magic."

"Mother will avenge your death, my dear Meizuo," she whispered as she tore down hundreds of books from the shelves, ransacking through it for anything that would help her build the ultimate weapon against Syaoran and Sakura, heir to the Clow throne.

**.oOo.**

**This is really just a brief update to regain some regular readers. Next update should be the last for this series. Final battle between Xiao-Mei and S+S, T+E (gee, it's like 3 kingdoms vs 1, isn't it? Hmm, I almost feel bad for Xiao-Mei now...) Who will be first to find victory? Will Xiao-Mei find her ultimate weapon before Syaoran completes his chokehold on her armies? More lovey-dovey by next week. **


End file.
